The Emperor's Bride
by DelilahDeanSkywalker
Summary: Padme is Vader's fiancee, who is carrying his baby.
1. A New Road

**A/N: This is my first M rated story. It's just to be safe, but please be warned. Thanks for reading:)**

She opened her eyes, hers and Vader's harsh breathing the only thing she could hear. As he lowered his head to ravage her neck once more she moaned. It felt so _good. _And it was something to keep her mind occupied off of what she had learned from a medical droid the previous afternoon.

Vader lifted his head long enough to bore his ice blue gaze into hers, before dipping down to capture her lips with a fierce hunger.

Their tongues dueled, and Padmé moaned into Vader's mouth from the intense pleasure of it all. Despite the sexuality of the moment she was experiencing Padmé couldn't help but notice the nagging voice at the back of her mind screaming, _tell him, tell him. _And yet Padmé found herself once again ignoring her common sense and grabbing the back of Vader's head kissing him all the more intensely, leaving him to grunt in arousal. Finally, Padmé forced herself to stop, guilt and reality winning over.

"Wait," she said breathlessly. Vader narrowed his eyes at her. It wasn't in anger, more in confusion, but it still caused Padmé to shiver.

"What is it?" he asked, tracing his hand down the side of her body. Padmé bit her lip, trying desperately not to moan and forcing herself to continue.

"I went to see a medical droid yesterday," she said hesitating. Vader waited patiently for her to continue, resting his weight on his forearms above her.

Seeing that she wasn't going to get a response, Padmé took a deep breath before finishing.

"Apparently I'm six weeks pregnant."

Vader looked at her a moment, his face expressionless, before rolling off of his arms and onto his back.

"I see," he said. That was all. _I see_. Padmé chewed her lip, waiting,_ praying_ for him to say something else.

"You had never suspected something before yesterday?" Vader asked quietly. Padmé felt a soft blush creep up her cheeks.

"Well I've thought for a while but…" she said faltering.

"And you didn't say anything to me," It was a statement, not a question, said with a tinge of annoyance in his voice.

"I'm sorry. I-I didn't want to worry you. I know you've been worried about the formation of the Empire and-"

"And you think that I care about all that more than I care about you? That I wouldn't have stopped what I was doing to talk to you? I may be a selfish person Padmé, but I am never selfish when it comes to you."

"I'm sorry," she whispered.

He resumed his position atop of her and bore his gaze into hers.

"I love you," Padmé declared breathlessly. She waited for Vader's usual response.

"I know," Vader replied, kissing her long and deep.

--------------------

She lay perched atop his chest as he slept, her mind racing. A baby. She was going to have a baby. And she was scared out of her mind. She lifted her head to look at Vader and his arms unconsciously tightened around her. Vader. He was young. Too young to be a father. And she was younger. Truthfully Padmé knew more about politics than she did about pregnancy and motherhood. She had been Naboo's young galactic senator until Vader had killed the newly discovered Sith Lord Chancellor Palpatine and created the Galactic Empire.

It had been the last official day of the senate session when Padmé and Vader had first met. She had been at her desk looking over datapads when he had stalked past her office, no doubt on his way to the former office of the chancellor. Padmé had recently read that Vader would be proclaiming himself leader of the new Empire when the Senate Terms were up.

"Milady," he said, entering her office and kissing her hand. Padmé started at the unexpected contact, her face coloring and becoming warm.

"M-Milord," she said hurriedly, suddenly feeling embarrassed and childish as she looked into Vader's blue eyes for the first time. Of course she had seen him on the HoloNet, but he was much more handsome in person.

Little did she know that that encounter would lead to many late night trysts and passionate lovemaking sessions, such as the one they'd had tonight. Padmé ignored the tears she felt. The day they met was almost a year ago, and Padmé had been in love with him for almost as long. She could remember the day she had told him. It was a few months after they had met, and they had just finished making love. She had lain on his chest, much like she was doing now, while his fingers traced light circles on her bare back.

"I love this," she had whispered, placing a kiss to his chest. All of a sudden she felt her heart clench and she began to cry.

"What is it?" Vader had asked. She had shaken her head, not wanting to answer him, for her mind did not know why she was crying, yet her heart did.

"Tell me," he urged softly. She had lifted her head and looked him in the eye.

"I…I love you," she said, almost like she was saying it to herself. He had held her face in his hands.

"Do you swear it?" he asked.

"I would never lie about something as important as this. I truly, deeply love you."

He had almost smiled at her then, and gave her a long slow kiss, before pulling her back down to lay upon him.

Now, as Padmé thought about that day, she remembered how special that moment was.

"I truly deeply love you," she whispered to a sleeping Vader, who only snored in return. She sighed, suddenly feeling depressed about the uncertainty of the future, and even her relationship with Vader. She had meant what she had said to Vader. She loved him with everything she had. And she knew that he cared for her deeply, if not loved her. But the thought of having the child of a man who did not love her in return made her want to cry. It wasn't fair. Not to her, and certainly not to the baby that was to result in their union. Their baby. The sweet precious thing didn't deserve to come into the cold harsh galaxy with parents who didn't even love each other equally. And as much as Padmé tried to convince herself that she loved Vader enough for any amount of people, she knew she couldn't convince her child that that compensated for the love Vader didn't feel for her. What frightened Padmé even more was the information that Vader might not even want their child. Padmé herself was surprised by how much she discovered she truly wanted this baby. She had always wanted children, but there was never time to plan for a family of her own, and when she met Vader, she had automatically assumed that she would never have one. But she knew that while this baby had not been planned, and while truthfully it couldn't have come at a worse time, it was a pleasant and welcome surprise.

She tried to calm her mind with this thought, but she knew that she would not rest. She lay there until the Coruscant sunrise, and gently removed herself from Vader's protective hold, lightly kissing the scar that covered his eyebrow and part of his cheek. She smiled putting her hand to his forehead before wrapping herself with a sheet and looking out the window.

Vader had 'acquired' the penthouse apartment of the 500 Republica Building. Padmé had lived on one of the lower floors and had to admit that Vader's apartment made her old one look like a slave hovel on Tatooine.

She didn't know how long she had been standing there before she heard the rustling of Vader getting out of bed, putting on pants, and coming to stand behind her.

"How did you sleep?" he asked her, as he put his arm around her.

"I didn't," she said hoarsely as she continued looking out the window. He turned her around to face him.

"You've been crying," he said, his eyes roaming over her face. Padmé blushed.

"It's nothing," she said. He quirked an eyebrow at her.

"I want this baby more than anything I've ever wanted in my life," she blurted. He started, obviously not expecting her not to be so bluntly honest. He looked at her, sensing there was more and allowed her to continue. Padmé bit her lip.

"But I'm afraid that you don't want it at all. And I don't want you to hurt it," she said, the tears starting up all over again. She looked at Vader silently begging him to respond.

"Of course I want this baby. I need an heir to rule the empire. And besides that, I've always wanted children believe it or not. But thinking I would hurt a baby?! What kind of _monster _do you think I _am_ Padmé?" he asked trying to control his temper. Padmé began to cry even harder.

"I am so sorry! Please forgive me! I love you so much, more than I have ever loved anyone! But how I fear you so!" she said sobbing. Vader stepped towards her, ignoring the small flinch she made, and gathered her into his arms.

"I know you do. And you are smart to do so."

--------------------

Padmé sat at the edge of her bed, comlink in hand. She knew that she needed to contact her mother, and tell her about the upcoming birth of her grandchild. But they hadn't spoken since Padmé had told her that she was dating Vader. Hesitantly, she pressed the button and contact was initiated. After a minute Jobal Naberrie answered the com.

"Padmé?" Jobal asked in disbelief.

"Hi mom! I've missed you," Padmé said, drawing comfort from the sound of her mother's voice.

"Have you and that dreadful man broken up yet?" Jobal asked bluntly. Padmé winced.

"Well no, but-"

"Gods Padmé, next thing I know you'll be calling me up to tell me that you're pregnant!"

Padmé was silent. She could hear the blood rushing in her ears and feel her heart thudding in her chest.

"Padmé? Answer me Padmé! Padmé Amidala Naberrie tell me that you are _not_ pregnant with his spawn!" Jobal demanded angrily.

Padmé's temper flared.

"No mother, I am pregnant with his _baby_, and we are both very excited!" she yelled into the small device before hanging up and throwing the comlink against the wall, ending by shrieking into the pillow. She turned herself over and looked up at the ceiling.

"Why can't anyone ever be happy for me?" she wondered aloud.

"Who can't be happy for you?" a voice from her right asked her. She turned her head and saw Vader standing there.

"Hi," she said, beginning to smile. She held her hand, splaying her fingers against the comforter, gesturing for him to come and be near her.

"I can't stay for long," he told her. But he lay down next to her and gently canted her hips towards him, placing both their hands on her stomach. She saw the corner of his mouth working his way up, almost as if he was going to smile. Her heart fluttered, for she had yet to see him do that. But unfortunately, it was more like a twitch than a smile, and she sighed.

"You called your mother didn't you?" he said.

"Yes."

"And you told her about the baby."

"Yes"

"Why?" he asked, probing further. Padmé sighed again.

"I thought that my parents and Sola deserved to know. After all, they _did_ put up with me for the first twenty years of my life."

"Ah, but it is _I_ who got your twenty first. Well, almost." He said. Padmé giggled.

"That you did my love. And I cannot tell you enough that I am happier this year than any other year that I've lived," she said, brushing a stray curl away from his face.

"I'm glad," he said solemnly. He looked as if he was about to say something else, but his comlink buzzed and he bit his lip.

"I have to go. I'm sorry. I'll see you tonight." He gave her a quick peck on the cheek and then was gone. Padmé sighed and curled into his pillow. She loved him so much. She just hoped that he would someday return that love.

--------------------

Padmé received an invitation to dress for dinner that night. She was a bit surprised, as well as confused, but nonetheless choose a formal dinner gown with matching jewelry, as well as arranging her hair into an elegant bun. As she made her way toward the stairs that led towards the dining room, she was met by one of Vader's guards.

"No Milady. Milord insists that you use the turbolift." Padmé again was confused, but nodded her head and arrived to the dining room via the turbolift. As soon as she entered the room, Vader stood and bowed, pulling out her chair, gesturing for her to sit. Padmé thanked him, but couldn't for the life of her figure out what was going on. As soon as the appetizers were served and all the staff had left the room Vader looked at her.

"My name is Anakin."

"What?" Padmé asked, unsure of anything else to say.

"My name. It's Anakin. Surely you didn't think my true name was Darth Vader, did you?" he asked with one eyebrow raised. Padmé looked down at her plate, for in truth that was exactly what she had thought.

"I can never know with you."

"My mother used to call me Ani when I was a child."

Padmé smiled at that, thinking of Anakin as a child, imagining if their son would look that way if they had one. She looked at him and could see he seemed nervous, something she had never seen in him before. He still retained his usual cold expression, but she could tell that he was agitated.

"We were slaves. On Tatooine. When I was nine, Palpatine murdered my mother and raised me in the ways of the Sith. I only killed him recently because he had completed training me, and I wanted to betray him. His death had nothing to do with lust for power, or whatever the foolish HoloNet reports believe. It was out of respect for my mother and her death."

"Oh Ani, I'm so sorry." She saw him flinch when she used his nickname, so she took his hand, and he kissed hers in return.

"I am creating the Empire not as a dictatorship, but as a way to ensure that nothing like that will ever happen again, to any child. At least I'll try. My first official act as emperor will be to send the Clones to Tatooine and all the other Hutt-controlled planets to free the slaves."

Padmé smiled.

"You're such a good person. I've always known that," she whispered.

Her heart ached for him, and she suddenly felt guilty for wondering why he wouldn't love her. Obviously he hadn't had the chance to love, or even get close to someone since his mother. It would take some time before he would be able to admit that he loved her.

"Are you hungry at all?" he asked her.

She shook her head.

"Will you come with me onto the balcony then?" he asked.

Padmé nodded. He placed her arm in the crook of his elbow and led her to the balcony that was right off the dining room. She leaned her head against his shoulder.

"Thank you for telling me about your mother Ani," she said quietly. He didn't respond, so she just gazed at the setting sun.

"You love the sun. Just how it rises and sets. How it looks against the clouds," he remarked. Padmé's heart fluttered. He had actually noticed!

"I notice everything about you Padmé. How you like to be touching me, even when you're asleep, how lately you rub your stomach when you daydream about the baby. I must say, you have beautiful dreams," he remarked.

Padmé wrinkled her nose in confusion.

"How do you know all that?"

"Well-" he was embarrassed now, "I can read your mind. It's not that I do it often. I just-I wanted to know what you were really thinking."

Padmé sighed.

"If you wanted to know, you could have just asked. I have never lied to you Anakin. Even before I fell in love with you."

He became quiet then and she continued looking at the sunset. Until she realized he was looking at her.

"Ani? What's wrong?"

She put her hand to his forehead.

"You're all sweaty! Are you sick?"

"No, I-" he stopped and let out a groan.

"Are you sure you're not sick? You're starting to worry me Anakin."

"I'm fine. I just-" he took something out of the pocket of his tunic.

"Will you marry me?"

Padmé stared at him.

"What?"

She searched his face. He looked deathly ill, on the verge on vomiting, and in his hand was a Corellian Princess Cut Diamond. She didn't know it, but the diamond was 24 karats and was the rarest one ever found to date.

"Will you marry me?" he repeated.

"Yes. Of course. But Anakin you have to tell me what this is all abo-."

She didn't get to finish, for he had pushed her up against the wall and kissed her ferociously. As she was gasping for air, he placed the ring on the ring finger of her left hand. She couldn't help but admire the way it shone in the light of the sunset.

"You are mine now," Anakin said.

"I always was," Padmé whispered. Anakin's steely gaze bore into her.

"I suppose you're right."

--------------------

Later, as they lay together, Padmé smiled at her fiancée.

"When can we get married?" she asked, suddenly wincing at the stupid question.

She knew he was busy, especially right now, and yet she wanted to get married before the baby started to show.

"That depends," he answered

"On what?"

"The type of wedding you want," he replied.

Padmé thought about it for a moment. She had wanted a big wedding, but with the absence of her parents and sister, and with the added stress planning a large ceremony could place on the baby, a smaller one would most likely be for the best. Besides, who wants a wedding with four hundred people they don't know anyway?

She voiced these thoughts to Anakin, who agreed.

"A big wedding would be too confusing anyway. Besides, I have a good reason not to invite the clones."

Padmé would have laughed if that hadn't reminded her of one thing.

"Anakin, you haven't…told anyone about the baby, have you?"

"Well…" he started sheepishly.

Padmé buried her face in her hands.

"Who?" came the muffled reply. Anakin sighed deeply.

"I only told my friend Kitster." Padmé raised her head.

"Kitster? Who's he?" She asked. Anakin sighed.

"He was my best friend on Tatooine. He wasn't a slave but we lived right near each other in Mos Espa. When I Palpatine took me, I didn't think I would ever see him again but when I got a little older I looked him up and we started talking again. We'll have him over sometime."

Padmé still wasn't too comforted but if he was Anakin's actual _friend_ he had to be a good person. She still had to make her fiancée aware of her concerns.

"And you're sure he won't tell?"

"He is sworn to secrecy. With spit and everything."

Padmé smiled, snuggling in closer to Anakin. That is, until yet another thought came to mind.

"Ani," she said softly.

"Yes?"

"You didn't ask me to marry you just because I'm pregnant, did you?" she asked timidly. She could feel him hesitate.

"Well, no. I've always intended to marry you, from the moment you swore you loved me. It's just that you're being pregnant gave me a reason to ask you now."

Padmé nodded accepting his answer.

"Do you promise me that's true?"

"Yes. And in return you must promise something for me as well."

"Anything," Padmé replied immediately.

"When we are in public together, you must never call me 'Anakin', or anything that may reveal my true identity." Padmé nodded.

"Alright, but may I ask you why?"

"I must always maintain the outward appearance of the fearsome Sith Lord, Vader. Anyone who knows anything else may use it against me, to harm me." He didn't look at her.

"Or you."

Padmé's breath caught. She knew that Anakin was right, but it scared her. He seemed to notice her change in mood and wrapped his arms tighter around her.

"Don't worry. I won't let anything happen to you. I promise."

She smiled at him and curled into his side, letting herself fall asleep.


	2. Practice

Padmé woke up early the next morning, feeling rather sick. She felt more nauseous than usual and spent most of her morning vomiting. She lay down again, feeling a dull ache begin to throb in her head. All in all she felt miserable.

Anakin came in shortly before dinnertime to find her still lying down. The pain in her head had gotten much worse, and she didn't feel like getting up any time soon.

"Are you alright?" Anakin asked her.

"No. I'm not. I feel terrible. My head hurts and I'm so nauseous today. Please don't make me go to dinner," she said quietly, bundled up inside the covers.

"Do you need to see a Healer? This could mean something is wrong with the baby," he stated. Padmé shook her head.

"All of this is normal. I remember my sister was like this sometimes when she was pregnant with both of her daughters. Anyways, I don't think I could get out of bed to see one," she said weakly. She thought for a moment. "Besides, a Healer who has information can be worth a lot of money to the HoloNet and the tabloids." She put her head back down on the pillow and closed her eyes. Anakin's brow furrowed with worry.

"Do you want me to stay with you? I don't mind missing dinner."

"Would you please?" Padmé asked softly. She remembered that he had also not eaten the night before, but she felt too sick to care.

Anakin came and sat next to where she lay on the bed and placed his hand on her head. Padmé didn't know it, but he was using the Force to help her sleep. Right before she drifted off to sleep, he heard her tell him that she loved him. Anakin stared at Padmé. He had never told her he loved her back, and he couldn't help but wonder why she kept up with saying those three words in the first place. He stared at her a while longer, remembering his past with Palpatine. He had been made into a killing machine, seemingly thoughtless and heartless, a monster. Many of the things Anakin had done while as the Sith Lord's apprentice he had not wanted to do at all. But he knew that in order to one day avenge his mother's death, he must let Palpatine train him. It was twisted logic, he knew, but he told himself that each being he killed was not dying in vain. His thoughts went back to a few days earlier, when Padmé had revealed to him her pregnancy. It was true what he had told her: he indeed _was_ selfish. Sith were made to be so. He didn't like the fact that he was, but he knew that old habits die hard, and that some of his Sith teachings had stuck with him.

Anakin bit his lip and stared at his hands. He couldn't be selfish for much longer if he and Padmé were bringing a baby into the galaxy. The baby. He could almost imagine it now: holding the baby in his arms while he watched her sleep. In his mind he had already decided that it was a girl. He almost smiled at the thought. He hadn't smiled since before his mother died, but maybe the future would bring more happiness than sorrow. Maybe he could even love Padmé. He knew none of this was fair to her. He had charmed her, she had fallen in love with him, he had gotten her pregnant, and now there were due to wed. Eternally bound forever, in a marriage that was doomed to be loveless unless he made an effort. But it would have to wait. He had enough to think about right now, with the Empire and the baby. He knew Padmé would be a wonderful and loving mother, so he was not worried in that aspect. He was worried about her in a physical sense though. She was so petite, her waist so small. It would be difficult for her to give birth, and if something went wrong, he could lose them both. The loss of Padmé he didn't think would be too devastating, but he knew that if he lost the baby all hell would break loose. He had always wanted someone who he could love, and someone who would love him for just him. He knew that any child of his would make a strong future heir to the Empire, and it was rather coincidental and helpful that the baby's mother was a former senator. Perhaps the baby would inherit her mother's political skills. Padmé. _Sith!_, he thought. Her twenty-first birthday would be the day after tomorrow. And he still hadn't gotten her a present. The ring could count as a present, but that wasn't for her birthday, it was for their engagement. Besides, it wasn't as if he was so poor that they had to combine presents for holidays.

He could buy her a dress, but she had so many already and really wasn't sure of her size. Jewelry was out of the question. She didn't have a lot, but she had told him once before that she didn't like wearing too much of it. It made her feel as if she was trying to be showy or make others think she was important. Padmé didn't like being the center of attention. He could buy something for the baby…yes. That might work. A beautiful custom made baby-dress made from the most luxurious Rylorian fabric available. He could get a matching head-band, with little slipper shoes to match the dress. He knew it was more a present for the baby, so he decided to order her a painting of the Nubian landscape. He nodded to himself. Yes, she would like her birthday. He knew she would.

--------------------

Padmé opened her eyes, surprised to still see Anakin still sitting in the same spot on the bed next to her. When she looked at the chrono, she gasped, seeing that she had been asleep for well over 3 hours. She sat up quickly, almost crying out in pain that had accumulated in her head and abdomen.

"Why don't you eat something Ani?" she said gasping. Anakin shook his head.

"You're miserable. I will not leave you. Besides I am not hungry."

Padmé bit her lip and watched as Anakin stalked towards the window.

"What is it, my love?" she inquired softly. He continued to stare out the window, not answering her question.

"Nothing you should be concerned with," he replied somewhat coldly. Padmé winced. Deciding to forget about it, she ran her hand over her stomach, imagining her baby growing inside. She smiled. Anakin turned from the window and stared at her.

"Why are you smiling?" he asked flatly. Padmé widened her eyes.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't aware that I was no longer permitted to," she responded boldly. Anakin replied with a glare and Padmé knew that she had taken it too far. "I was thinking about our baby," she said softly. "About how I can't wait for him or her to be born."

She could see the color in Anakin's cheeks rise and could tell that he didn't know what to say.

"Oh." He came back from the window and stood at the foot of the bed. "I can't wait for her to get here either."

"Her? Is it a girl?" she asked, her smile becoming even wider.

"I don't know. I like to think so. I don't look. I don't know if we could tell this early anyways. I want to be surprised."

Padmé nodded. She had felt the same way. She wanted the baby's sex to be a surprise.

"I thought you would have known why I was smiling, being able to read my mind and all," she remarked off-handedly. Anakin crossed his arms.

"I don't do that unless you're asleep. And not since you told me about…" he said, faltering off. Padmé sighed.

"I'm sorry. I just- you make me- I don't know," she said, feeling rather stupid. "Insecure? Afraid? You make me feel all sorts of things." She felt herself begin to blush. "Most of which are…wonderful."

"I figured as much. That I frighten you. As I have said before, you are very wise to fear me. But we cannot have a child when you are afraid of me," he said, moving to stroke her cheek.

"But how can I not be afraid of you? You're the most powerful man in the galaxy. You could kill me with one look. I cannot help but fear for my safety, even in our most intimate moments," she replied honestly.

"Then maybe we should practice," he mumbled as he moved to kiss her.

Padmé sighed and didn't resist his advances. He was right after all. And besides…didn't practice make perfect?


	3. On the Brink

After "practicing" for most of the night, Padmé fell asleep rather quickly. Anakin, on the other hand, was wide awake. He rather liked holding her as she slept. She was so small in his arms, and to be quite honest, it made him feel powerful. He looked at her, noting for the first time how perfectly her curly brown hair rained down her back. Never before had Anakin paid attention to these things but for some reason, tonight they called out for his attention. Despite having told Padmé that he noticed everything about her, it was startling how much he really didn't. It seemed like he learned more about Padmé each day. For instance, how she looked up at the ceiling when she day-dreamed, almost as if she was willing for her dream to emerge from the heavens and become real. How when she slept, she giggled in an un-conscious fashion. How most recently, when she felt scared or felt threatened, she would put her hand on her abdomen. He thought about all of these new things that he had noticed for a moment. Padmé certainly was a unique woman, that was for sure. She wasn't afraid to let others know what she was thinking, though sometimes she was hesitant with him. He knew it was because as well as being afraid of him, she loved him very much and did not want to disappoint him. One day he would make her understand that he wouldn't hurt her. His child needed a mother, and as much as he hated to admit it, he didn't like to think about sitting in his penthouse apartment all alone with a baby.

Anakin felt Padmé beginning to stir and stroked her back.

"Ani? What time is it?" she asked sleepily.

"It's late, go back to sleep," he whispered softly. She smiled at him tiredly.

"Alright. I love you," she said kissing him softly.

"I know," he replied, and it was only a matter of moments before she was asleep again. Or so he thought.

"Ani?"

"Hmm?"

"What do you think our baby will look like?"

Anakin sat up a little straighter, not expecting the question. He himself had wondered what their child would look like, even before Padmé became pregnant, but he never had a chance to really think it out for himself.

"Well, uh, I think that she'll be small, and have pink skin and-" he started before Padmé interrupted him.

"Ani, that's not what I meant. I mean- who will our baby look like? I want to know what you think," she told him quietly. Anakin suddenly felt uncomfortable. They hadn't had this discussion together, and the last thing he wanted was for things to get emotional.

"Why?" he asked bluntly. Padmé felt her cheeks get hot.

"I don't know. It's just important to me I guess," she whispered, before pulling herself out of his arms and lying on her pillow. Anakin sighed. He knew that what he had just done was kind of mean. He knew Padmé wanted, no, _needed_ this baby as much as he did. Maybe even a little more. After all, he knew that she knew next to nothing about motherhood, and the one person who could teach her, her mother, had cut her out of the Naberrie's lives for good. Maybe he should humor her a little.

"Well," he began, not really sure of what to say. "I think that she'll look like you. She'll have brown eyes with specks of gold here and there, like yours." He stole a look at her and saw her beginning to smile, so he continued. "She'll have brown curly hair, just like you. But she'll act like me. She'll probably be very impatient, and might cry a lot, but she would smile at us a lot when she was happy. Just like-" he stopped and forced himself to finish. "Just like I used to," he whispered. Padmé gently entwined her fingers with his and held their hands to her cheek.

"I think you're right," she whispered, before kissing his knuckles. He suddenly gathered her to his chest and cried fiercely into her hair.

"Oh Ani, I'm so sorry," she choked out before she began to cry too.

"I miss her… so _much!_" he sobbed. Padmé wrapped her arms around him and cried against his chest. He pried her off his chest and kissed her fiercely, their tears melding together. Padmé moaned at the sensation. Until she forced herself to break the kiss. What was happening was wrong. Very wrong.

"Ani, we can't do this, not when you're this upset," she said breathlessly. Anakin's blue eyes turned dark. He didn't care if he was upset. He wanted her damn it! And now! Part of him knew she was right, but the rest of him didn't care. He effortlessly pushed her down against the mattress, holding her there with his weight before roughly claiming her lips once more. She gave a strangled cry, panic washing over her.

"Ani stop! You're hurting me!" she cried, trying desperately to make him stop. He stared down at her stilling his actions, suddenly feeling like scum.

"I-I'm so sorry Padmé, oh gods, I don't know what got into me," he said. "Is the baby alright?"

"I-I think so," she mumbled. She couldn't help but think, _what about me? Don't you care about the mother of your child? _But she didn't voice her thoughts aloud.

"I swear, Padmé, I won't do anything like that ever again. If something happened to the baby…" he trailed off. She gently kissed him on his cheek.

"It's alright Ani," she whispered. "Let's just go to sleep and pretend this never happened," she whispered, hoping he heard the begging in her voice. He nodded, and she breathed a sigh of relief before lying back down and pulling her legs to her chest. "Good night Anakin."

He didn't reply, so she decided to just fall asleep. Anakin, on the other hand was horrified. He couldn't believe what he had almost done to her, to their _baby. _He really was sorry. He knew that he had to work on his control issues and temper, and soon. If Padmé suffered, it meant the baby did too, and he couldn't have that.

Anakin looked over at his sleeping fiancée and immediately more guilt poured over him. He had to change, not just for the baby, but for her as well. If something like this happened again, she could decide to leave him. And if that happened-

He shook the thought out of his head, choosing not to think about the ramifications of his actions right then. He knew that he had to make it up to Padmé for her birthday. He had ordered the baby's clothes shortly after coming up with the idea, via his comlink, and it was confirmed that they would be there tomorrow morning, along with Padmé's painting. It was a landscape portrait of Varykino, and was large enough to cover an entire wall. He had bought it from a recently discovered artist, Paolo something or other, for in what his opinion was way too many credits. But he knew Padmé would like it, and he wasn't about to put a price on her happiness, especially on her birthday. He rolled on his side and looked out the window, watching until the sun came up.


	4. Bellies And Birthdays

The next morning, Padmé stood in her closet, desperately trying to zip up her gown. It had fit just the other day, and needless to say she was distressed.

"I'm getting fat," she said miserably. Anakin came up behind her.

"Need I remind you that you're two months pregnant? You're bound to gain weight," he said softly. Padmé huffed.

"I am _not_ two months pregnant yet! I am seven weeks and two days, according to the med droid, which reminds me, I need to make an appointment," she said walking out to get her datapad. She punched in a few keys and sighed. "Can't you use the Force to help this zip?" she asked desperately.

"If I did, it would probably get so tight that you might pass out," he said. "Besides, I'm much more interested in getting you _out_ of that dress than _in_ it."

She blushed heavily.

"Ani," she began, but he placed a finger to her lips.

"It's alright," he whispered. She gave a sigh and hugged him tightly.

"I shouldn't be big already! It's way too early!" she said narrowing her eyes at her belly. Sure enough, there was the barest hint of a bulge. Anakin held in a sigh and rolled his eyes to the ceiling.

"You can't even tell! Your stomach doesn't look any bigger."

"It does to me. And you're just saying that. I can tell that it's bigger," she said sadly. Anakin held her face in his hands.

"You're just as beautiful as the day I met you. That's a promise," he said to her. Padmé felt her heart melt.

"Oh Ani, do you really mean that?" she asked with a smile.

"Of course I do! I'm sorry but I have to go, I have a meeting with…" He scrunched his eyebrows as he tried to remember. "Oh well, point is I have a meeting. I'll see you later." He gave her a kiss and she heard him get in the turbolift as he left. She sighed. He _never _had meetings this early in the day. Ever. Her chest ached as she thought of all the possible things he could be doing.

_What if he's met someone else? _She thought miserably. _What if right now he's on his way to her apartment and they're going to_-

She stopped herself. He probably really _did _think she was fat. That lying son of a bantha! She collapsed on her bed and cried bitterly, feeling ugly and unloved. She cried some more for a while, before finally pulling herself off the bed and heading to the med droid's power station upstairs. She lied on a cot while the droid poked and prodded at her middle, drawing blood and listening to the baby's heartbeat. Padmé smiled when she heard it, taking reassurance in the fact that her child was safe and alive inside of her. But she still couldn't shake the sick feeling that overcame her. Where had Anakin gone? If he really had had a meeting he would have remembered who it was with. She stood up and cleared the memory chips of the droid, before making her way back to the bedroom. She sat on the bed not moving as she waited for him. Finally, at around dinnertime, he came back.

"Hello my love," she said softly as she kissed him. "How was your meeting?" she asked. Anakin's eyes furrowed.

"Meeting?" he said confused. All of a sudden a look of realization dawned over his face. "Oh my _meeting! _ It was fine," he replied not looking at her. He really hadn't had a meeting at all. He had been in the city, picking up her presents. But he wasn't about to blow his cover.

"Why are you lying to me?" Padmé asked before bursting into tears. Anakin bit his lip. He had to tell her something, and fast.

"Because it's a surprise," he said cautiously. Padmé looked up at him, her shoulders shaking with sobs.

"What kind of surprise? The kind where you tell me you've met someone else?"

Anakin's jaw dropped open.

"Padmé, how could you even think that?"

"Well, you don't love me, I'm fat, I- my own family doesn't want me anymore? Why would you?"

Anakin sighed. He had read about hormones in pregnancy, but he didn't think they would come so _soon_.

"Padmé, you're going to be my wife. You're having my baby. You're beautiful, and sweet and smart and wonderful-"

"Then why don't you love me?" She cried, before flinging herself on her pillow and sobbing harder. Anakin sat down next to her.

"It's so hard for me Padmé. I haven't loved anyone since my mother. And in one day, everything I had ever known was taken away from me. I can't let myself grow close to _anyone _anymore Padmé, not just you." He waited patiently for her to say something.

"But I love you so much! I've given up everything to be with you, my family, my job, my friends. Please tell me I didn't do those things for nothing," she begged.

"You didn't! You know more about me than anyone else. You are my greatest companion," he said trying to ease her pain. Padmé didn't reply, knowing that nothing he said would ever make her feel better, unless it was 'I love you'.

"I'm tired Ani. I would like to go to bed."

"Alright. I'll be back in a little while," he said. He still had to figure out how to fit that blasted painting through the door.

"Promise me that I'm the only one you're with," she whispered. Anakin stared into her eyes.

"Always."

--------------------

She forced herself to stay awake as she waited for her soon to be husband's return. She had almost given up and gone to sleep when she felt him enter the room.

"Hi," he whispered softly in the darkness. He kissed her hand and lay down next to her.

"Hi."

"Are you alright? I know our conversation upset you-"

"Everything's fine Ani. I promise," she interrupted him.

"Alright, I believe you."

She smiled.

"Good night Ani. I love you," she said quickly kissing him. As she fell asleep, she vaguely remembered that the next day was her birthday. Her heart fell a bit, for she had a feeling that Anakin didn't know, nor cared. She was a little saddened at that thought, but she didn't let it get to her. After all, it was just another day.

--------------------

Padmé awoke the next morning to an empty bed. She smiled sadly. Already Anakin had left to start his day. It was unusual, for normally he would wait until she woke up before he left. She slowly got out of bed, pleased that she wasn't as nauseous today as she normally was. She giggled, thinking that maybe this was her baby's first gift to her. She sat back down on the bed and rubbed her stomach, suddenly feeling very tired again. As she was about to lie down again she heard a noise, all her fatigue gone.

"Who's there?" she squeaked out nervously. Anakin appeared from the doorway.

"It's only me. Happy birthday!" he said. Padmé's jaw dropped open.

"You knew?" she said coming over and giving him a kiss. Anakin quirked an eyebrow.

"Of course I did! I brought you something," he said, using the Force to move a breakfast tray onto the nightstand.

"Shurra fruit!" she cried. She smiled and hugged him tightly. "Thank you Ani," she said as she took a bite. She licked the juice from her lips and savored the taste. He hugged her back, pulling her to his chest and kissing the top of her head.

"Your welcome," he whispered. "I think your sister sent you something," he said pulling something out of his pocket. Padmé crinkled her eyebrow.

"Oh no," she whispered. "Ani, do you think I can have some privacy for a moment?" she asked. Anakin nodded and left the room.

Taking a deep breath, Padmé opened the envelope and began to read.

_Dear Padmé,_

_Happy twenty-first birthday! _

_I hope you are doing well. I've missed you since you left Naboo. It's hard to believe that my baby sister is a woman! _

_I heard from mom that you're pregnant. Pregnant? Oh Padmé, what have you gotten yourself into. And with the Emperor's baby? I don't know what you could possibly see in that monster enough to sleep with him. You had everything Padmé. It's so hard to believe you would give it up so quickly. Needless to say, Mom isn't very happy and neither is Dad. They're both so disappointed that it's breaking their hearts. Maybe, you can find it in your heart to come back home. Darred and the girls miss you so much. Do you really think you're setting a good example for them? I don't mean for this letter to turn into a lecture, particularly on your birthday. Just know that we all need you to come back and be Padmé again. _

_Love, _

_Sola. _

Padmé's jaw dropped as she finished reading the letter. What did Sola know? And to think, she had the gall and audacity to try and boss Padmé around from Naboo! Seething, she tore the letter to shreds. Normally, remarks like that from her sister would have left her in tears, but not today. Padmé had her own family now, she didn't need Sola anymore. She turned her heel on the pieces of the letter, suddenly feeling brave and powerful. Since none of her family seemed to be able to grasp how she felt about the reality of her situation, they could just-

She stopped herself and sighed, knowing that if she got too upset she could hurt the baby. She put on a dress (one without a zipper) and went to find Anakin.

She found him upstairs in the dining room.

"How bad was it?" he asked, reading the bitterness that was so obviously displayed on her face.

"Oh, it could have been worse, I'm sure. I just don't see how," she replied.

"I'm sorry," he told her honestly. Today was supposed to be special and here it was, ruined by the rambling of a psychotic sister.

"It's fine. As long as we're together everything's perfect," she whispered. She leaned over and kissed his cheek. "What do you have to do today?" she asked.

"I'm yours for the day," he replied casually. Padmé's heart fluttered. He hadn't spent a day with her in so long…

"Are you sure? You don't have to if you don't want to or can't. I know how busy you are."

Anakin frowned.

"I thought you would be excited."

"I am!"

"It doesn't seem like it…"

"Hush! I most certainly am, and you should know by now."

"So what are you going to do with me?" he asked innocently. Padmé smiled coyly.

"Oh, I have a few ideas…"

--------------------

Exhausted. He was utterly and completely exhausted. Because for the past four hours all they had been doing was…

Shopping.

No store had been left unvisited. Padmé had made sure that they visited them _all_.

Most of the things they had bought had been for the baby. Two bassinets, because Padmé couldn't decide which she liked better, a rocking chair made from Nubian Tesla wood, a spinning mobile for the baby, countless amounts of clothes… They had spent so much that he was _sure_ that the stores wouldn't have to sell another item for months.

He lay down on the bed, half-asleep already when Padmé came back.

_Sith no,_ he thought as he felt the bed depress a little as she sat down. _I can't take any more of this torture you call shopping._

"Aw, poor love," she murmured as she gently rubbed his back. She felt his muscles relax and smiled to herself. She _had_ gone a tad overboard with all the shopping. It's just that she saw so many precious things for the baby, and she herself needed new gowns anyway, and then there had been that shirt that matched Anakin's eyes perfectly…

She sighed and lay down next to him.

"I love you," she whispered. Suddenly he sat up and looked at her.

"If you truly love me, you'll promise that we will never do that again."

Padmé laughed heartily.

"I promise, that because I love you infinitely, I will never ever make you go shopping ever again," she swore. Anakin breathed a sigh of relief.

"Okay. So I'm safe now?" he asked, eyes narrowed in mock fear. Padmé smiled at him and nodded.

"Yes love. No longer will you have to endure the horrors of shopping with me."

"Thank you. Go look in the dining room. There are two presents in there for you," he said with a yawn.

"Oh Anakin, you really shouldn't have," she started before he shushed her.

"Who knows? You may hate what I've gotten you. Just go and see for yourself. I'll be there in a moment."

Padmé smiled, giving him a quick kiss and hurried upstairs. She saw one package that spanned the entire length of the room, and another package that lay on her chair. Deciding to wait until Anakin got there, she held the small one in her lap. She ran her fingers over the gold lettering that bore the store's name and drummed her fingers along the box.

"Well don't just sit there; open it!" Anakin said as he strode into the room. Padmé smiled and immediately took the lid off the box. What she saw took her breath away.

Inside the box lay the most beautiful chocolate colored baby's gown she had ever seen. The fabric was among the softest she had ever felt, and her heart swelled when she saw the matching shoes and headband.

"Oh Anakin," she whispered breathlessly. It was more than she could have ever imagined.

"Do you like it?" he asked. Padmé nodded, tears spilling down her cheeks as she grabbed Anakin in a tight hug.

"It's _perfect," _she said.

"Wait, I have something else to show you," Anakin said breaking away from her hug and moving towards the large package against the wall. He opened the wrapping and used the Force to turn the painting so that it faced her. Padmé immediately recognized the painting…and its artist.

"Where did you get that Ani?" she whispered. Anakin looked at her in confusion.

"I got it from an art's dealer. The Artist is from Varykino I guess, and his name is-"

"Paolo," Padmé finished. Anakin's eyes narrowed.

"Yes. How do you know?"

"It's a long story, which I'm sure you don't want to hear," Padmé said hastily. Anakin glared at her.

"We have time."

Padmé looked at the floor.

"I met him when we were both in the Legislative Youth Program. He left early to become an artist, but…he was my first kiss," she said quietly.

Anakin's temper flared.

"I thought that _I _was your first everything," he said in a dangerously soft tone. Padmé felt panic begin to rise up within her.

"I haven't thought of him in years. You must believe me, he means nothing!" she said desperately. He came up behind her and gently outlined the shell of her ear with his tongue.

"Good," he hissed. "And you won't even _remember_ the name Paolo when I'm done with you."

Padmé turned to face him, gently pressing her lips to his. He roughly tilted her head back and pressed her up against the wall.

"Mm…Ani," she moaned as he continued his well-versed kisses and caresses. Anakin almost smiled. Never again would she speak another man's name. Ever.


	5. Departure

**1 Week Later**

Padmé sighed, looking at her stomach for what must have been the hundredth time that day. It was official: she was two months pregnant, plus three days. While she was happy that her first trimester was more than half over, the thought of growing larger did not appeal to her at all. She hated the fact that she was so vain and conscientious of what other people thought, but she knew it was just a side-effect of being a former senator. She got up from her place at the vanity and strode into the small room off the master bedroom. It had been decided that this space would be converted into the baby's room when it outgrew the bassinet. She smiled and leaned against the wall as her eyes roamed over the room. In the corner sat the rocking chair that she had ordered on her birthday. It had come just yesterday, along with the bureau that was already filled with an array of tiny baby clothes. The crib was due to arrive any day, along with the two bassinets she'd ordered. She went and opened the bureau drawers, running her hands over the tiny socks and outfits, marveling in their softness. Standing in the doorway was Anakin. He simply watched as she cooed over the baby's room, absolutely in awe of her. Within the past few days, she seemed to have changed. She wasn't really showing yet, aside from the imagined bulge she thought was there. But she seemed more graceful. He couldn't help but note how poised she seemed lately. The changes were subtle, but he was fascinated by how pregnancy had changed her already, despite being so early. It was as if she was a blooming flower; to notice each stage of change you had to really pay attention. But if you did, it was quite miraculous. She looked up and smiled at him.

"I didn't know you were standing there!" she said as he moved towards her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I have to go to Mon Calamari the day after tomorrow," he told her. Padmé's heart dropped.

"Oh Ani…" she faltered. She fell against his chest, feeling utterly depressed. But for some reason she didn't cry.

"I have to meet with the former representative of the Provisional Council," Anakin continued. "But maybe if you came with me…we could be married."

Padmé paused. Never before had he asked her to accompany him on one of his political ventures. And this was the first mention of marriage he had brought up since their engagement. She smiled up at him, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I would love to."

------------------

Needless to say, the next few days Padmé spent packing. When she had asked Anakin how long they were going to be there, he had just shrugged his shoulders.

"It could be anywhere from a week to three months," he had stated casually.

"But why so long?"

He had just raised an eyebrow.

"Because it needs to be," he had whispered. Even now, as Padmé sat with her travel case in her hand on the way to the ship from the shuttle port, her stomach couldn't help but roll a little with what they would _really be _doing on Mon Calamari.

Finally the little shuttle pulled into Anakin's private hangar, where the _Executor_ was located. Anakin took her elbow and they made their way up the ship's ramp. Padmé couldn't help but gasp as they made their way inside. It had looked large on the outside, but being inside the immense structure was another thing altogether.

"Oh Anakin," Padmé breathed, not really sure what to say about the industrial-sized ship. She could sense the pride in his voice as he began to talk about it.

"This is the _Executor. _Almost twenty kilometers long. She's the biggest Star Destroyer in the fleet," he boasted. Padmé smiled.

"It's wonderful my love. But a Star Destroyer? Why do you need one? You've told me before that you wouldn't destroy an entire planet," she said softly. Anakin shifted his weight from one foot to the other.

"Well…it implies fear, and power. The people of the Empire wouldn't dare try to overthrow me if they saw this."

Padmé frowned.

"But Ani, I thought you wanted to be _different_ from Palpatine. You told me you wanted to be a good ruler."

"Are you implying that I'm not a good Emperor?" he asked her with a glare. Padmé blushed and suddenly felt childish.

"No," she whispered.

"Good. Now go and take the turbolift to the 8th level. The fourth door on the left is our room."

Padmé nodded, looking for the turbolift. She knew there had to be more than one on a ship of this size. If only she could find it.

She rounded a corner, nearly bumping into one of the ships' admirals.

"Oh! Forgive me sir, I am so sorry," Padmé said hastily. The man smiled.

"It is not a problem my dear. Are you looking for something?" he inquired. Padmé smiled and nodded.

"The turbolift."

"It's down this next corridor, and to your right. I'm Admiral Ozzel. Let me know if you need anything else," he said cheerfully.

Padmé nodded and hurried towards the turbo. She winced as the cables of the device screeched against the shaft's walls. It wasn't at all like the hydraulic turbos in 500 Republica. As the doors to the lift opened, she couldn't help but smile. Their room was an exact replica of their Coruscant apartment, down to the very last detail. It was a heartwarming thought, but her stomach couldn't help but reel a bit when she saw the baby's crib and other accouterments in a room that resembled the nursery exactly. The last thing she wanted was to have to give birth on a strange planet, and have to subject their youngling to hyperspace within weeks of its arrival into the galaxy.

She sighed and looked out the window as the ship began to depart the hangar. She waited until the _Executor_ was in hyperspace before she walked to the bedroom and lay down. In truth, Padmé was in no hurry to get to Mon Calamari, despite hers and Anakin's upcoming wedding. They were already married in all sense of the word, they just had yet to make it official.

She turned over, her head resting comfortably on the pillow as she watched the pinprick points of light elongate and rush past the window. Normally looking at such things would make her dizzy and sick, but for some reason, today it calmed her. She didn't realize she had fallen asleep until…

"Padmé," Anakin said softly, gently shaking her.

"Mm?" she yawned sleepily, smiling slowly as she saw his face.

"Oh, Ani. I'm sorry, I didn't realize I fell asleep. Is there anything you need?" she asked softly.

He shook his head,

"No. I just came to check on you. I was here a little while ago and you were still asleep. I woke you up because I was worried," he said, a bit sheepishly. She reached up to stroke his cheek.

"Really? That was sweet of you my love."

Anakin frowned.

"It's nothing. You're pregnant. We can't let anything happen to you. You should probably eat something," he said in what Padmé thought was an ill-tempered manner.

"All right," she said with a sigh as she slowly rose from her comfortable place on the bed. She placed a hand on her stomach as it growled.

"I guess the baby's hungry," she mumbled.

They sat down at the dining room table, Padmé eating Shurra, while Anakin ate shaak steak.

"I love you," she said quietly. Anakin briefly glanced at her, before returning to his meal. Padmé hesitated before deciding to continue.

"I want things to go well here. That way we can go home and wait for the baby," she said slowly. "We can get ready."

"And what else is there to get ready for?" Anakin asked. "We already bought the baby a lot."

"I only meant that I don't know much about being a mother or taking care of a baby, and I'm relatively sure that you don't either. It just pays to be prepared, to be careful."

Anakin snorted.

"Well you certainly weren't being careful when you got pregnant, were you?"

Padmé stared at him, her cheeks red.

"I-It wasn't…I have to go," she sputtered. She hurriedly ran from the table, and he heard the sound of the turbo doors slamming shut.

Anakin sighed. He knew he'd screwed up, but it wasn't all his fault. She should know better than to try and tell him what he should be doing. After all, she was four years younger than he was.

Reluctantly he sighed and reached out with the Force, looking to see where she was. He sensed that she was two floors above, on the bridge. She wasn't crying, but he could sense the sadness resonating throughout her Force signature.

Anakin sighed. He was sick of apologizing for every little slip-up he made. After all, it wasn't just his fault that she was pregnant. And wasn't he here taking responsibility for it?

He cursed under his breath and stormed up to the bridge. He watched Padmé for a moment before moving into view.

"I'm sor-" he began before Padmé interrupted him.

"Ani, if you don't want me just say so. I know you don't love me, but I just want to hear you say it," she said quietly. She turned her head to stare into his eyes. He could see how much pain was hidden there, and it made him sick to think that he had caused it.

"I…I don't love you, but I know that we can make this work, for the sake of our child," he said cautiously.

"Anakin, did you ever think that this wasn't meant to work? Maybe I should leave. I could buy an apartment by the Works. And you could come see us anytime you wanted."

Anakin glared at her.

"You want to leave me? I thought you loved me Padmé. Why are you doing this?"

"Ani, I _do _love you. But you don't love me, and I can't keep forcing you to be with me. Living together is putting a lot of stress on both of us. It's not fair to you, or me, and certainly not the baby."

"No. The only place for you is with me. Do I need to remind you that you're mine?" he said hotly in her ear, gripping her around the waist.

"Yes," she said breathlessly, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing his lips.

"I thought so," he said, running his hands through her soft curly hair. He hurried them both into the turbo and threw her down onto the bed in their room.

"Mmm, oh Ani. I'm sorry," she moaned.

"Good."

Neither of them left the room until they reached Mon Calamari, a day and a half later.


	6. Twirl

_BZZZZZZZ_

Anakin cracked an eye open, listening to his comlink ring. He looked over at Padmé, who sat up abruptly, clutching the covers to her chest.

"Ani!" she squealed, quickly diving under the covers in search of her undergarments.

"What?" he asked his brow raised in a quizzical fashion.

"Hurry and answer it," she hissed, hastily throwing her clothes back on.

"Why?"

"_Because_. If you don't, they'll send someone up. And we can't have people seeing us like this, especially with that look on your face," she said, bouncing on the bed.

"Well maybe you shouldn't be so good at-" he started before Padmé blushed furiously.

"Anakin!" she gasped.

"Well honestly Padmé. Do you really think that none of the bridge officers have figured out that we've been sleeping together?" he asked, before getting up to pull his pants on and answering his comlink.

"Yes Admiral?" he answered.

"_Milord, the planet is coming into view."_

"And? Honestly, I can see it out my window. Do you think I'm blind?" Anakin spat before hanging up. He flung the com at the wall, before eyeing Padmé lustfully.

"What do you think of a morning tryst Milady?" he mumbled as he pushed her up against the window.

"Ani, we can't right now. I feel sick," she said reaching out to touch his cheek

Anakin groaned.

"You're _always _sick. We never get to do anything anymore," he said with a whine. Padmé looked at him, not convinced.

"What do you call what we've been doing the past two days? Besides, it's your son that doesn't want us to. Otherwise he wouldn't make me be so sick in the mornings."

"Daughter. Not son," Anakin replied shortly.

"You have your opinions and I have mine," she replied airily. She planted a quick kiss on the lips, before gathering her suitcases.

"Where should I take these when we land?"

Anakin shook his head.

"We're staying on the ship. Too much of the planet is water. I don't want you out there. You could get sick."

Padmé sighed inwardly. She knew Anakin was just trying to take care of her and the baby, but sometimes he smothered her, treating her like a porcelain doll.

"You know, I don't feel so sick anymore," she said slowly, looking at Anakin through heavy lidded eyes.

"Oh _really?_" he asked, lifting her against the window and wrapping her legs around his waist.

"Really," she said softly, pulling his head towards her.

"That's very fortunate," he said before meeting her lips.

"I knew you would think so."

--------------------

She rested her forehead against his chest, gently placing a kiss between his pectorals.

"Does the Senator approve?" he asked, nipping at her ear.

"Gods, yes," she whispered breathlessly. He gently set her down on her legs and buttoned his pants.

"I have to go," he said reluctantly.

"No. Stay," Padmé said clutching at his shoulders, her eyes silently begging him not to leave.

"I wish I could. But I have to take the shuttle and meet with the head of the Provisional Council. It shouldn't take too long."

_If they cooperate_, he added silently. Padmé nodded sadly.

"Alright. Be careful," she said looking out the window at the large blue marble that floated in front of it.

"Aren't I always?" he said before kissing her quickly and getting into the turbo. Padmé sighed heavily.

"No. And that's what scares me," she murmured. She sat on the bed and caressed her stomach.

"Your daddy scares me," she said quietly, drumming her fingers on the small bulge. She lie down, and couldn't help but wonder what life would be like if it wasn't Anakin's baby she was carrying, but instead maybe Paolo's. Her family certainly wouldn't have disowned her then. She smiled sadly at the thought of sitting in the grass as she watched her baby learn to walk. She had accepted long ago that many of her dreams wouldn't come true, but it was still difficult to think about. If only her parents and sister could see just how good a person her fiancée really was. She carefully got off the bed and winced. The baby was already starting to put pressure on her back, and she wasn't even two and a half months along! She sighed and massaged her back gently. "I love you," she told her stomach brightly. Looking out the window, she began to twirl in the steps of the traditional wedding waltz, the Sohyro. She remembered watching her sister dance it at her wedding, and Padmé had promised that she would dance it just as beautifully at her own wedding. Now that promise wouldn't come true.

Refusing to let it get to her, Padmé continued the carefully done twirls and hops that accompanied the dance. She threw herself into it with such intensity that she lost all track of time.

"What are you doing?" Anakin's voice asked from behind her, and she gasped, realizing that she had been caught.

"Um, nothing," she lied. Anakin snorted.

"That wasn't 'nothing'. Tell me," he prodded. Padmé sighed, feeling frustrated.

"It was just a dance."

"One that you're obviously quite good at," Anakin said moving toward her, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"It was the wedding waltz, if you must know," she said, cheeks aflame.

"I know you're disappointed with the way things have to turn out," he said softly, tracing her bottom lip with his forefinger.

"So beautiful," he whispered, cupping her face in his hands and kissing her deeply.

"I'm not disappointed Ani. I'm happy no matter what as long as I'm with you," she declared, trying to believe the words with all her might.

"Padmé, you don't have to lie. I know that while you didn't want a big wedding, you at least wanted one your family could come to. And now because of me they won't."

"Anakin, please listen to me. If I ever had to choose between you and my parents and sister, please know it would always be you. You and our baby are all the family I need."

Anakin exhaled slowly, almost as if in a sigh of relief.

"Padmé…I-I haven't been very good to you," he began.

"What? Anakin, you're wonderful to me!" she exclaimed, confused. Anakin shook his head.

"No, Padmé. I've been selfish, brushing aside your needs to please my own. I know that I told you that I was never selfish when it comes to you, but I realize it's not true. When you told me you were going to leave…it scared me. I realize now how much I need you. I hope you can forgive me," he said, somewhat sheepishly. He wasn't used to noting his imperfections in front of anyone, let alone Padmé.

She smiled tenderly. Knowing that he was starting to care made all the difference in the galaxy to her.

"I love you Anakin. Nothing could change that."

"I know."


	7. A Dance Lesson

She stood at the counter in their suite's kitchen, debating whether or not she was hungry. She smiled when she felt Anakin's arms wrap around her waist, stopping on where the baby was inside.

"Will you teach me that dance?" he whispered in her ear. Padmé stiffened, surprised by his request.

"Ani…don't do this just for me. Besides, it's been so long since I was taught, and I don't know how to do it properly," she protested.

"You were doing it just fine yesterday. And I'm not doing it just for you. I would like to learn."

"I don't…" Padmé faltered.

"Please," Anakin whispered, planting kisses along her jaw line, moving down the slope of her neck.

"Alright," she said, giving in. She gently placed one of his hands on her waist, and held the other one in her own. Carefully, she began to move, guiding both of them around the room in a figure eight pattern. She stifled a giggle when Anakin tripped several times over his boots. But he made up for it with the short time it took for him to learn the steps, and soon he began to lead. They stared into each other's eyes, their breathing becoming shallow. After a moment or two they stopped, still staring at each other.

"Padmé," he breathed, reaching for her. Padmé whimpered as she wrapped her hands around his neck as he moved toward her for a kiss. Their lips met, and intense clashing of lips and tongues.

"I don't ever want to stop kissing you," he admitted.

"Then don't," Padmé whispered, reaching for him again.

"Never," he swore as they slowly sank to the ground. He had just started unbuckling his pants when a thought occurred to him.

"Padmé, I don't think this is such a good idea."

"Wh…What?" Padmé asked, trying to bring his head down to her neck, but he resisted.

"I can't do this thinking about the baby being right there. I don't want to hurt her."

"Ani, we won't, I promise. Please," she begged.

"No…I'm sorry," he said, gasping. Padmé, not ready to accept defeat just yet, pulled him down and began to nibble on his ear. He moaned, and she grinned, knowing that this one act would turn him to puddy in her hands.

"I'm sorry Ani, I'll stop, she said teasingly.

"No, don't," he said, finally giving in.

"Yes master," she whispered.

--------------------

"I still don't think that was such a good idea," Anakin protested. Padmé sighed and walked her fingers up his bare arm.

"You never seemed to care before," she said, rubbing his shoulders.

Anakin shrugged.

"I haven't really thought about it until now. But now that I have…" he shuddered.

"Ani, it won't hurt the baby, I promise," Padmé said. "I know it's safe."

"How?" he asked, not really believing her.

"I just do," she said, not willing to give him more than that. Anakin huffed a sigh through his nose.

"Women," he muttered.

"Hey!" Padmé said, smacking him with a pillow.

"Seductive creatures, never thinking about anything but-" he continued.

"Don't you dare Anakin! _You_ seduced _me_," she argued.

"Not this time," Anakin said, with a raised eyebrow.

"That's quite irrelevant," she said haughtily. Anakin snorted.

"Still quite the Senator I see."

"But always yours first," she said quietly, as she caressed his cheek.

"I know," he said, kissing her palm. He looked over at the chrono on the wall.

"I should probably be getting back," he said reluctantly.

"No, you can stay," Padmé said, wrapping her arms around his neck and planting kisses on his face.

"No Padmé, I really shouldn't have been gone this long," he said as Padmé pouted at him.

"Aren't you the Emperor?" she asked. Anakin frowned quizzically.

"Of course I am," he said confused.

"Then you have some say in how long you're gone," she said nonchalantly. Anakin bit his lip.

"Alright. But we can't keep doing this every time we- It's just important for us to do our duty."

"Fine. But right now it's just you and me," she said with a gleam in her eye. Anakin heaved a fake sigh.

"As you wish," he said in a false bored voice. Padmé giggled.

"Anakin you're _horrible!_"

"That's certainly not what you were saying less than an hour ago, milady," he teased. Padmé sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Quite the one-track mind you have," she said with a sigh.

"Well I can't help but feel proud of my _spectacular husbandly skills_."

"Honestly Anakin," she said, laying down on his chest.

"We never did get to finish our dance…" Anakin said in a hinting voice. Padmé laughed heartily.

"Oh Anakin. You make me laugh," she replied as she kissed his nose. He scrunched his brow in confusion.

"What do you mean by that?" he said suspiciously.

"Anakin, the Sohyro is strictly a wedding dance. The engaged couple practice once, then do it again on their wedding day."

"So?"

"So…That means that there will be no more dancing of any kind until we're married," she said with a grin. Anakin's heart fell.

"But-But-" he sputtered hopelessly.

"Ani, I thought you would be happy about that. I know you were so worried about hurting the baby," she said softly. Anakin's jaw dropped.

"You're the one who assured me that it wasn't hurting the baby! Besides, I never really wanted to give it up," he said childishly. Padmé glared.

"Well whether or not, this is one tradition I'd like to keep. I want our wedding to be romantic! Do you know how many times we've been together? It's not only against the marriage laws of Naboo, but also against its moral values. Somewhat including mine!"

"Oh, so you're telling me you _didn't _want to be with me? I see how it is," he yelled, putting on his clothes and storming out the door. Padmé heard the turbo-lift engage and screamed into her pillow. For being the most powerful man in the galaxy, he sure did act childish. She kicked the bed a couple times, in a small act of defiance. _Why must he be so hot-headed_ she wondered.

--------------------

Anakin stood on the bridge, his hands clenched into fists at his side. This was one argument that he wasn't going to apologize for. He glared at the Plexiglas window in front of him, it being the only thing that separated him from cold hard space.

He had always liked the way Padmé spoke her mind, but he had never really thought that she would speak against _him_. _Stupid hormones, _he thought, kicking his boot against the railing.

--------------------

Padmé looked at the chrono and bit her lip. Anakin had been gone for almost four hours, and she had a feeling that he wouldn't come back on his own. She sighed and put on her nightgown and went to look for her fiancée. She wandered around the ship for a while, before finally finding him on the bridge. She stopped and looked at him for a moment, taking in his fierce gaze and his intense blue eyes. Padding in her bare feet up to where he was, she shivered. The floor was cold, but even colder was Anakin's glare.

"Ani?" she asked softly. She winced as Anakin didn't even look at her. She forced herself to go on. Apologizing was not her forté.

"I'm sorry about what I said earlier," she said quietly. Anakin swallowed, still not looking at her.

"I just…I love you so much, I just want the day we make it official to be special," she exclaimed, touching his arm. She felt him take a deep breath and sigh.

"I never forced you to do anything, you know," he said somewhat coldly.

"I know. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said those things."

"But I can understand why you said them. I know this wedding is important to you, and I know things haven't been done the way you're used to," he said, his gaze still fixed toward the window.

"Ani, nothing is more important to me than just _being_ with you. Please believe me. You'll know it to be true if you just look at me," she declared softly.

Slowly he turned his head and looked at her, his eyes still retaining a little of their coldness. He wrapped his arms around her waist and laid his cheek against the crown of her head. She sighed and pressed herself closer to him.

"I'm sorry Ani. Know I only act out of love."

She felt him nod against her head and she gently ran her hands in random patterns over his back. She was reaching up to stroke his cheek when a sudden wave of nausea washed over her, leaving her breathless. Anakin caught her arm and looked at her worriedly.

"Padmé? What's wrong?" he asked worriedly. She shook her head and clenched her jaw, willing herself not to vomit. She breathed shallowly through her nose, her hand clutching at her stomach.

"Have you been like this all day?" Anakin wondered, rubbing her back soothingly. Padmé shook her head again.

"I don't know what's wrong," she whimpered.

"Do you think you can walk?" Anakin asked, his hand still at her back. Padmé nodded slowly. But as soon as she took a few steps, the nausea became worse.

"Let me carry you," Anakin said, his face full of concern. Padmé shook her head again.

"No…I can do…this myself," she ground out, but it soon became apparent that she was in no condition to walk. Sighing heavily, Anakin gently scooped her into his arms, amidst Padmé's protests.

"Ani," she began, but she was abruptly shushed.

"Padmé, anyone could see how sick you are. I'm not going to let you walk all the way back to the room when you feel so poorly," he stated. Reluctantly, Padmé rested her head in the crook of his neck, wrapping her arms around him as he carried her. She smiled, reveling in his touch and smell. That is until the sickening feeling in her stomach started up again. She willed herself to wait until they were in their suite, before promptly running into the 'fresher and heaving for all she was worth. She felt a pair of hands on her stomach and slowly she felt a little better.

"Does this help?" she heard Anakin ask from behind her.

"A little," she replied hoarsely.

"Oh Padmé. I'm sorry," he murmured, rubbing her stomach. Padmé looked at him sadly.

"Anakin, you have absolutely something to be sorry for. _I_ am the one who should be sorry."

Anakin waved his hand.

"No, I meant that I was sorry that you feel so badly. About the other…well, you've apologized already. Sometimes we should just agree to disagree."

"Anakin, you're so good to me," she said, holding his hand to her cheek.

"Well, even _I_ have been known to pity a pregnant women once or twice," he said. Padmé smiled.

"That's comforting, due to the fact that I didn't get _myself _pregnant," she retorted.

"Feeling better I see. And yes, I am very well aware that you did not get yourself pregnant, due to the fact that I was there every time the possibility arose," he said cockily, a hint of male pride showing on his face.

Padmé sighed and leaned against the wall, her hand caressing her stomach.

"You're going to be a wonderful father Anakin," she said softly as she pushed his hair back from his forehead. Anakin blanched, obviously surprised by her comment.

"I don't know what to say," he whispered. Padmé smiled again.

"We don't need words. I already know," she said gently kissing his forehead. She slowly stood up on unsteady legs, and Anakin rushed to help her.

"Come love. Let us rest, for tomorrow will bring joy."

Anakin nodded still a little confused by Padmé's kind words. When they were dressed for bed, he gently pulled her to his chest, Padmé smiling as she cuddled against him. She fell asleep rather quickly, her smile still on her face, even in sleep. But Anakin was wide awake. He had wrapped his arms tightly around her as she slept, not letting her leave. He may not have loved Padmé, but he was going to protect her at all costs.

All night long, he stared at her, until she woke up the next morning.


	8. Understanding

Padmè slowly opened her eyes, smiling as she saw Anakin looking at her.

"Morning Ani," she said with a yawn. Anakin tightened his arms around her in response.

"How did you sleep?" he asked softly, even though he knew the answer.

"I slept wonderfully. How about you?" she asked. Anakin shook his head. Padmè ran her hand through his sandy blonde hair.

"Ani, didn't you sleep?" she asked worriedly. Anakin shook his head again.

"No, but I'm alright," he declared. Padmè looked unconvinced.

"Anakin, you need your rest, no matter how powerful you are," she stated. Anakin rolled his eyes.

"I see you're already becoming the protective mother."

"Always," Padmè said cheekily. She stroked his cheek and smiled sadly at him, their teasing at an end.

" I don't know what I would do if something happened to you," she whispered. Anakin held her to his chest.

"Nothing will happen to me, I promise you," he proclaimed softly. He felt the hot tears she cried spill against his chest, and he held her all the more tighter.

"I don't know how to raise a baby, and I don't want to think of doing it by myself. I need you!" she sobbed. After a moment she stopped, sniffling.

"I'm sorry Ani, I don't mean to be a wreck lately, it's just…" she bit back a sob.

"I know Padmè. Please don't cry, it's not your fault, and it's not good for the baby," he said brushing his lips along her forehead. She took in a deep shuddering breath and tried to stop the tears from flowing. Anakin took her face in his hands.

"Nothing will happen to me. I won't let it. I promise you Padmè, I will not die and leave you to raise our child alone."

Padmè smiled shakily at him, pushing back his hair.

"Oh Anakin," she murmured gently before leaning over to place a kiss on his lips. Anakin exhaled slowly and rubbed her back, leaving Padmè to sigh in contentment. She lay back on his chest and smiled.

"Everything's going to be ok Padmè. I promise you," Anakin said, softly kissing her hair. Padmè raised herself up on her elbows and cupped his face in her hands.

"Everything's always alright when I'm with you," she stated simply, before moving to kiss him once more. She smiled as the kiss grew deeper, before pulling away and resting her head on his arm. She noted the feel of his strong arms around her, and felt her heart swelling with happiness.

"I love you so much Ani," she stated simply, smiling as he kissed her forehead. She stroked his hair some more, before she felt a familiar horrible feeling in her stomach. She quickly sat up and ran to the 'fresher, whimpering after she finished heaving.

"Let me die now," she moaned miserably, burying her head in her arms. Anakin silently entered, gently pulling her so that her head rested comfortably on his shoulder.

"You can't die. I would miss you too much," he said softly. Padmè looked up at him, with a small smile.

"I would miss you too. I hate being away from you. Thank you for taking me with you here," she said quietly. Anakin sighed and wrapped his arms around her stomach, kissing her cheek.

"I can hardly wait until all _this_ is over," Padmè said, gesturing to the toilet, and leaning into her fiancée's chest.

"Don't worry. It will be soon enough," Anakin stated with a yawn. Padmè tilted her head up at him.

"We seem to be spending a lot of time in here lately, don't we?" she said with a sad sigh. Anakin shrugged.

"Well, I don't mind it as much as you do, since I'm not the one who's-" he looked around for a moment before continuing-"making the most out of the facilities."

"Ugh, I can't believe that I'm already sick of being pregnant! And I'm only three months! I still have getting even fatter and swollen ankles to look forward to," she moaned. "and then-" she said continuing on her rant-"I'm _always _crying! It sickens me! When I was a senator, I never ever cried! And now, the slightest irritation sets me off! I always was so annoyed by women who cried, and now look at me!"

Anakin, who was smart enough not to say anything at this particular moment, gently rubbed Padmè's shoulders.

"But Padmè, it's not your fault. It's the baby. You can't control it." He slid his hands back down to her stomach. "We have so much to be thankful for."

Padmè smiled softly. "Usually it would be _me_ saying that to _you_."

"I know I haven't been very good at this, but I _am_ trying."

"I know Ani. I love you so much. You have no idea how much you mean to me," she said with a sigh. Anakin wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly, kissing her ear.

_I think I'm starting to_, he thought to himself.

"Ani? You're looking at me funny. What's wrong?" Padmè asked.

Anakin felt himself beginning to blush, something he hadn't done since he was a kid.

"I am?"

"And now you're cheeks are turning red! Ani, are you sure something's not wrong?"

"I-I'm fine. Maybe I really _am_ tired," he said, trying to play it off. Padmè narrowed her eyes at him, trying to gauge if he was lying or not. After not finding anything she sighed and nodded.

"You should go back to bed, get some rest," she said tousling his hair.

"Alright," he replied kissing her hand. "I'll try not to be long."

She silently watched him go, trying to figure out what was wrong with Anakin. Was it just her, or had there been the barest hint of a smile on his face?


	9. Overwhelmed

**-Dodges rocks-**

**I know I haven't updated in awhile, and I'm sorry that this is such a short chapter. Real life SUCKS!! I'll try and update soon, but I can't promise. Just know that I'll do my best. Thank you sooooooooo MUCH!!!**

**Delilah**

Instead of returning to their room to rest, Anakin paced up and down the bridge. He was more confused than he ever had been in his life. Before Padmè came along, he knew exactly what he wanted in life. He was going to reform the Empire, and liberate the slaves on Tatooine, then he would produce an heir. But now that everything was finally upon him, and happening so fast, he couldn't help but feel overwhelmed. Everything that had happened to him after he killed Sidious had been so surreal. He and Padmè had just met a year ago, and now they were getting married and having a baby?

He steadied himself against the railing, disgusted with himself for just now truly realizing what was coming to be in his life. And it was coming fast. He tried to convince himself that he was doing the best he could. After all, he hadn't had to live with the idea of having a baby like Padmè had. She was reminded every day. But that was a petty excuse, and he knew it. To be honest, he hated what this was doing to her. Once in a while, he would see what she really felt, hiding her pain whenever he was near. She was so good, and sweet and kind. No one deserved to be treated the way she was, especially his fiancée.

He looked down at his hands, realizing that they had been gripping the rail so hard that it had bent with the imprint of his fingers.

"Damn it," he cursed.

He began to imagine what life would be like without Padmè, and the thought suddenly made him feel sick. The mere image of how his existence would be hollow without her made him suddenly realize.

He was falling in love with her.


	10. The Dream

Padmè sat at the table in their makeshift dining room, gently tracing patterns over her stomach. She smiled, imagining it growing bigger with their child. Already, the barely there bulge was becoming a bit bigger. It was still barely noticeable, but it was big enough to where Padmè felt a difference, especially when it came to clothing. Looking around to make sure no one was nearby, she softly began to talk to her baby.

"I love you so much. I can't wait for you to be born," she whispered. "Your dad can't wait either. He loves you more than I think he can tell. Some days he's a little grumpy, and he can be scary, especially when he yells, but never forget he loves you."

She started when she heard a sound, and blushed fiercely when she saw Anakin standing by the door.

"I-I'm sorry Anakin I was just…"

"You don't have to apologize, it was-"

"I know it was stupid I just thought that maybe if I-"

"Padmè!" He said raising his voice a bit. "It's not stupid," he whispered, taking her hands and gently kissing them.

Padmè bit her lip. She had never witnessed Anakin acting so 'gallant' for no apparent reason, and she had to admit she was a bit nervous.

"Everything's fine," he said, as if reading her mind. He probably was. "I just have a question for you."

"Alright," Padmè said, still unsure.

"So you ever get tired of waiting for me to tell you that we're going to get married?"

Padmè blinked. She had no idea that this line of thought was where Anakin was headed.

"Well, I know you've been busy with-"

"I didn't ask if you knew I was busy, I asked if you got tired of me waiting to marry you," he interrupted. "Please, be honest with me Padmè."

She hesitated at first, but then complied with his request.

"I guess I am a bit frustrated with waiting. But being married isn't really as important to me anymore. Not that I don't want to get married! Just that I suppose I feel like I'm already married to you. All that's left is to make it official. But oh how nice it would be to finally become Mrs. Anakin-" She stopped when she realized that she didn't know his last name.

"Skywalker," he supplied. She smiled.

"Mrs. Anakin Skywalker. Oh Ani, that's such a lovely name. Our baby _will_ be Skywalker right? It seems like just the perfect last name for our youngling."

"Even _I _am too kind to give a baby the last name 'Vader'," he said, wrinkling his nose in disgust as he thought of it.

Padmè giggled softly, before stopping to stare into Anakin's icy blue gaze

"My Ani," she whispered stroking his cheek.

Anakin felt his heart beating wildly. _Sith, she's going to kiss me,_ he thought. But he shook the notion away, disgusted with himself for acting like a lovesick schoolboy.

Before Padmè could react, Anakin had gently caught her lips with his, and was kissing her insistently. Her cheeks colored as he held her face in his hands, deepening the kiss more. He pulled back, tracing her cheeks with his thumbs. Padmè looked away, biting her lip. 

"I love you Anakin," she whispered, looking into his eyes. She could see the color in his cheeks rise.

"I know," he said softly. His heart lurched, and he immediately felt guilty. What was preventing him from responding _I love you too_?

"Why can't you tell me that you love me? Why can't you just lie to me, so that just once, I could pretend that I'm here for a reason?" she asked, tears forming rapidly in her eyes.

Anakin looked away.

"I-I'm sorry," Padmè gasped, before running away.

"Padmè, wait!" Anakin called after her. He followed for a couple steps, until he heard the metallic slam of the turbolift door.

--------------------

He slept restlessly that night, not used to the empty feeling of the bed. After many bouts of looking at the chronometer watching the time pass, he finally fell asleep.

_Sand. And lots of it. _

_He looked around, scoffing at the strange land that he stood upon. A look at one of the houses made him realize where he was: Tatooine. He frowned. _What in Sith's hells am I doing here?_ he thought angrily. A loud sound interrupted his thoughts, and he turned. _

_Right in front of one of the houses, wearing a plain brown dress, was his mother. _

_Anakin blinked. The whole idea was preposterous. Shmi was dead, and had been for sixteen years. This had to be a hallucination. _

"_Ani?" his mother said, coming forward and gently touching his arm. "Is that you?"_

_Anakin gulped. His heart thudded loudly in his chest, and he was sure that she could hear it beating. _

"_M-Mom?" he asked tentatively. She smiled and nodded, and he grabbed her in a tight embrace. "I've missed you so much," he admitted as tears gathered in his eyes. _

"_Oh my sweet boy. I've missed you too." She stepped back and held him at arms length. "You're so handsome," she teased gently. _

"_I can't believe this is happening. I've wanted this for so long," he said, burying his face in his mother's shoulder. _

"_I have too, Anakin. But this visit has a specific purpose. I was allowed to visit you in your dreams because of it." She looked at him, raising an eyebrow. "Do not take what I am about to tell you lightly." Anakin nodded. _

"_It's about Padmè."_

_He winced. He should have known that something like this would lead to his mother's visitation. _

"_What about Padmè?" he asked, pretending to be nonchalant. Shmi narrowed her eyes._

"_You know perfectly well 'What about Padmè'. She's madly in love with you, and yet you don't seem to care."_

_Anakin chewed his lip. _

"_I care. It's just…hard." He looked at her. "I haven't gotten close to anyone since you died." Shmi gently cupped his face in her hands. _

"_I know Anakin. But this isn't just 'anyone'; this is the mother of your child. She's left everything she knows behind to be with _you_. Don't you understand how big of a sacrifice this is for her? For any one person?" She looked at him patiently. Anakin looked down at his shoes, scuffling his boots in the sand. _

"_I know she loves me. And truthfully, I think I'm starting to love her too. But at the same time I can't. I couldn't bear to lose someone I love again." He looked up again at his mother. _

"_Ani, part of love is taking that risk, about living life to the fullest. You would be so much happier if you allowed yourself to fall in love with her. She's such a special girl, Anakin. Girls like that don't come along too often. And they don't stay for very long either." _

_He winced again, upon hearing that. _

"_I don't think I'm ready to tell her that yet.," he said softly. Shmi smiled. _

"_Just promise me that when you are ready, you'll tell her."_

_Anakin nodded slowly. A small light appeared behind her. _

"_I have to go now Ani."_

"_No, Mom, please don't leave!" he proclaimed. Shmi smiled sadly. _

"_We _will_ see each other again Anakin. I promise." With a brilliant flash, she was gone. _

Anakin awoke, his face and chest covered with sweat.

"Anakin? Are you alright?" Padmè stood in the doorway, slowly coming towards the bed.

"You were talking in your sleep. Is something wrong?" she asked softly, her hand in his hair. Anakin sat up quickly.

"I'm…fine, I guess. I had the strangest dream…"

"What was it Ani?"

"I saw my mother," he said. A hint of sadness in his voice.

"Oh." She wasn't sure what else to say. Thoughts of his mother often made him upset.

"It wasn't bad. She spoke to me. It was actually quite pleasant." He took her hand.

"I'm sorry about our fight Anakin. I don't mean to keep bringing those same things up I just-"

"Shh," Anakin said, placing a finger to her lips. "It's very understandable. I know that I'm a frustrating person." He placed a hand on her stomach. "And soon our baby will know, just as we both do."

Padmè smiled at him, and gently lay her head against his chest. He wrapped his arms around her, kissing her forehead.

"We're going home tomorrow."

"That'll be nice," she said with a smile. Anakin rubbed her back slowly.

"I'm sorry we didn't get married. We still can if you want to," he apologized.

"It's alright. I just want to go home. We need to paint the baby's room still," Padmè said softly. She could imagine it now: A soft blue, the exact color of the Nubian sky.

"You're right. I've been thinking about shades of pink we could use and-"

"Anakin, we're having a boy," Padmè interrupted him.

"Padmè, it's rude to argue with the Emperor, especially a Force user," he teasingly chastised.

"And it's rude to argue with the mother of your child," she replied simply, gently kissing him. Anakin rolled his eyes.

"We'll see," he said, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes. We _will _see Anakin, and we will see that you are wrong."

"Are you willing to wager on that belief, Milady?" he asked with false gallantry.

"I indeed am, Your Highness," she said, exaggerating the last two words.

"Fine. Then the loser of this bet will be required to perform a task of any nature declared by the winner," he said regally. Padmè smirked.

"Alright then," Padmè said, shaking Anakin's hand.

_She's going down_, Anakin thought cockily.

_I hope you're ready to lose, love_, Padmè thought happily.


	11. Thump

**A/N: I heartily apologize for the obscene amount of time that it took me to post this chapter. There really is no reason good enough to excuse my absence. So without further adieu, I present Ch. 11. **

**One Month Later**

Padmè sat down on the settee, happy to give her aching back and feet a rest. She looked at her very round belly and frowned. In the last week it seemed, she had actually began to look heavily pregnant. But to her, her stomach seemed much larger than it should, especially for being just five months along. She rested her head against a pillow and closed her eyes. She and Anakin had been married the day they'd returned to Coruscant, and she was just thankful that it was over and done with. The simple ceremony seemed like the perfect way to make it official. It had suited the both of them nicely.

Sighing loudly, Padmè drummed her fingers on her large bulge.

"Tired?" Anakin asked softly, as he sat next to her.

"Your daughter is heavy," she remarked. "I'll be surprised if she weighs less than ten pounds."

Anakin quirked an eyebrow.

"Girl? I thought you were _so sure_ that it was a boy," he said. Padmè smiled at him.

"Well I figured that once in a while I would allow you some hope for a daughter, however unlikely it may be."

Anakin glared at her.

"It can only go one of two ways. There's a fifty percent chance that it is indeed a girl," he pointed out. "Besides, I have the Force on my side."

Padmè gave her husband a skeptical look, before attempting to return to her feet. Her protruding belly made standing particularly difficult, and she was thankful when Anakin offered her his hand.

"What a gallant gentleman you are," she said, placing a hand to his cheek.

"Well, even I've been known to take pity on a pregnant woman once or twice," he murmured. She smiled at him, before bringing his head down for a kiss.

"You are _so_ adorable," she whispered softly as she caressed the back of his neck.

"Oh yeah? Why don't you show me how _adorable_ you think I am," he said as he backed her against the nearest wall.

"Maybe you were right; maybe this isn't such a great idea. I mean, the baby is _right there_," she said unsurely. Anakin blew a heavy sigh through his nose.

"It's not fair to keep me waiting Padmè," he said, the annoyance present in his voice.

"I know, it's just-" she stopped abruptly, her hand immediately falling to her stomach.

"What is it? Is everything ok?" he asked in a panic. A slow smile spread out over her lips.

"He kicked me," she replied softly, the awe apparent all over her face.

"She did?" He immediately placed his hand next to hers on her belly. "Oh…wow," he whispered at the tiny _thump_ he felt under his palm.

"It's so surreal, don't you think?"

And that's when it happened. She thought it would just be another tease, until it was apparent that this wasn't like all those other occasions.

He smiled.

"Our baby," he whispered, his smile lighting up his face like the sun, climaxing in a small chuckle. It was the most wonderfully unexpected thing she'd seen that she didn't know whether to laugh or cry. So she did a little of both.

"What's wrong?" he asked her worriedly, the smile slowly fading away. She decided not to divulge what she had seen, so she quickly responded

"I just didn't think I could love our baby any more than I already did, but I've come to find, I was mistaken," she said with a smile of her own. Her heart sang joyfully when he smiled once again.

"Me neither," he whispered back. He gathered her into his arms and kissed her softly, their hands joined as they felt the vigor with which the life they had created moved. "Thank you," he murmured, his thumb caressing the back of her hand.

"Thank_ you_," she replied, one hand reaching up to tousle his hair.

"Hey!" He exclaimed, and she couldn't help but giggle. Finally, at long last, life was _exactly_ how she'd always wanted it to be. She was finally gaining the family she'd always wanted, and the universe was for once, perfect.


	12. Bath

**Ten Weeks Later**

The minute Anakin stepped into the apartment, he was hit with an overwhelming fruity scent. Wrinkling his nose in disgust, he journeyed towards the kitchen, looking to see if his wife had tried any cooking "experiments". Finding it empty, he was about to venture towards the living room when he heard a splash. Eyes widening in realization, he made his way towards their bathroom. Upon entering, he saw that Padmè was asleep in a bubble bath. Her rounded belly peeked out from beneath the bubbles, and he could see that the top of her breasts were visible. Smirking, he kneeled by the tub, about to kiss her when she smiled, murmuring

"Mm, hello Anakin." She said with a smile, lifting her head and stroking his cheek. "Home early I see," she remarked with a yawn.

"Uh, yeah. I didn't have as many meetings as I thought I did," he said, unable to get his eyes off her chest. She sighed.

"Well, better for me I suppose." She looked towards the deeper end of the tub. "Would you like to join with me?" she said, her voice innocent, while her eyes said otherwise. Anakin followed her gaze, his smirk returning.

"Oh, I don't know. I guess I could," he answered, his tunic already halfway off. Padmè grinned wickedly and aided in the removal of his pants. In the past few weeks, it seemed that Padmè's latest stage of pregnancy was making her…amorous, something that Anakin didn't mind one bit. He quickly joined her in the bath, her inner thighs immediately gripping his waist. He smiled at her, before kissing her long and slow.

"Mm, I love you Ani," she whispered, her nails raking gently down his back as he gently suckled her neck. She whimpered when he pulled away, moving so that he was behind her. Padmè rested her back against his chest, his hands moving to rest on her stomach.

"Wow, she's really feisty today," he remarked, marveling at the movement under his hands. Padmè sighed.

"Not really. It usually gets a lot worse than this."

Anakin frowned, before leaning over Padmè's shoulder.

"I'm glad you're happy and healthy in there princess, but your mother is exhausted. It would be nice if you could quiet down a little. I know she would appreciate it," he said softly. He gently bent to kiss Padmè's stomach, before kissing his wife on the cheek. She smiled gratefully at him.

"She's already listening to her daddy," she noted playfully as the baby's movements stilled.

"Well, I _am _a pretty intimidating person."

She raised an eyebrow.

"Anakin. That was the softest voice that I have ever heard you use. You, my love, are rarely intimidating anymore."

Anakin sulked. Padmè smiled at him.

"Aw love, don't be discouraged. It's only natural. You're becoming soft in your old age," she teased, kissing him on the cheek.

"Am not," he replied childishly.

"Oh!" she jumped, slightly startled, having been surprised by a sudden strong kick from within. She looked towards her husband with a wry look on her face.

"Apparently she's not such a great listener."

Anakin beamed with pride.

"Temper like her daddy," he noted, a silly grin plastered on his face. Padmè smiled at him.

"You're so adorable when you're excited," she murmured as she attempted to tousle his hair.

"Hey, stop that!" he said maneuvering his head away from her hand. "I work hard to maintain my debonair looks."

"You, my handsome husband, do not spend more than five minutes getting ready, on any given day."

Anakin stuck his tongue out at her.  

"Fine, Senator. You win."

Padmé smiled again.

"Thank you love," She replied, rewarding him with a long, slow kiss. With a sigh, she pulled away, leaning her head against his chest, taking his hands and placing them on her rounded stomach. She could hear the smile in her husband's voice as he spoke to their baby once more.

"...And no dating until you're at _least_ thirty," he said in all seriousness. Padmè snorted a laugh, her hands finding his once more.

"I love you so much," she heard him whisper under his breath as he placed a kiss on her stomach; her heart caught, and she couldn't stop the tears of joy that began to well. She hurriedly blinked them away before her husband could see.

"You old softy," she gently teased him as his hands caressed her belly. He gave her a small smile.

"Yeah, well..." he trailed off as he gently rubbed her shoulder. "Kiss me," he demanded as he kissed her neck.

"Mm, happily," she said, smiling, as she complied with his request. As they kissed, it became clear that the bathtub would be used for a more…pleasurable endeavor, something that Padmé would be perfectly content with.


	13. It Happened One Night

Padmè woke up suddenly that night, the sharp pain in her abdomen causing her to lose her breath. She drew her knees up as close as she could to her chest and tried to breathe. Looking over to make sure that she hadn't woken Anakin, she slowly arose from the bed and headed towards the kitchen once the intense pain had subsided. Walking towards the table, she held on to a chair and bent backwards, trying to relieve the painful ache in her back. She bit her lip and tried not to wince. She refused to believe- or admit- that the pains she was feeling could be contractions. Whimpering as another abdominal pain swept through her, she gritted her teeth and clenched her hands on the chair's wooden back.

She was not surprised when Anakin came out into the kitchen.

"You were gone. I missed you," he proclaimed pathetically. Even Padmè smiled a little at that.

"I had a feeling you were in here, eating shurra," he said with a smile. But as he looked at his wife, at the beads of sweat on her forehead, as well as the death grip she was holding on the chair, he realized something was terribly wrong.

"What's going on?" he demanded. Padmè shook her head.

"Nothing! I couldn't sleep," she replied, satisfied that her response wasn't a lie. Her husband however, didn't seem to fall for it, and glared at her.

"You're in pain," he said, his voice having softened considerably.

"No, Ani, really I'm fine, I just- owww!" She tried to console him, but the crippling pained returned before she could finish the sentence. Instantly, Anakin was beside her, his hands soothing her back. She turned to look at him, a worried look in her eyes.

"I think I'm in labor," she said slowly. She winced inwardly at the terror that showed upon her husband's face.

"You can't be in labor. Not six weeks early," he said unsurely.

"Well tell the baby that," she retorted with her teeth clenched as another pain washed over her.

"What are we gonna do?" he asked, panic showing in his voice.

"We have to go to the Med Center."

"Do you think this is, uh, you know, it? he asked cautiously.

Padmè bit her lip.

"I _think_ so," she replied quietly. Anakin ran a hand through his hair.

"Well, is there anything I can do?"

"The other day I packed a bag, just in case. Could you get it for me? It's in the closet."

Anakin nodded, then went to retrieve Padmè's things. She sighed, and rubbed her stomach, in an attempt to quell the pains she was feeling.

A moment later, Anakin returned with the bag, having put a tunic over his sleep pants.

"I brought you a robe," he said, holding it out. As he helped her into the it, she smiled at him and brought his head down for a kiss.

"I love you so much," she said breathlessly, wrapping her arms around his neck. He rubbed her back, somehow finding the spot that had been bothering her earlier. He smiled softly at her, and held out his hand.

"Let's go. Are you ready?"

Padmè looked at him apprehensively.

"No. Are you?"

Anakin chuckled.

"Not even close," he replied, kissing her hand. "But there's no time like the present."

She nodded in agreement. As he held the door open for her, she couldn't help but smile at the thought that crossed her mind. _The next time we come home, they'll be three of us._ Taking a deep breath, she held Anakin's hand tighter, as they left their home to meet the new member of their family.

* * *

The contractions had only gotten worse and more frequent on the speeder ride to the Med Center, making Padmè confirm what she had realized: this baby was on its way, and in a hurry. Anakin had run every stop signal that they had come to, trying to get to the Med Center as fast as was humanly possible. Seeing that Padmè was in too much pain to move once they arrived, he slid his arm under her feet and carried her inside.

"My wife is in labor," he said to the Twi'lek that was operating the desk.

"She'll have to wait to see a Healer, just like everyone else," she replied as she flipped through a magazine, not bothering to look up.

"Ani, it's alright. I can wait," Padmè whispered, before another contraction gripped her body, causing her fists to clench tightly as she whimpered. Anakin glared at the woman, a hint of yellow touching his cerulean eyes.

"I don't think you heard me," he hissed. With a roll of her eyes, the receptionist looked up, her face paling when she saw Anakin's face.

"Oh, Your Highness, I-I'm ter-terribly sorry, I didn't mean-"

"Just get my wife a damn Healer before I kill you," Anakin growled.

The woman nodded, before scattering from her desk to find a Healer.

"Anakin, that wasn't very nice," Padmè whispered scoldingly.

"I know, but I wasn't really going to kill her. Besides, you really need to see _someone. _I can feel your pain."

She was silent for a moment, about to reply when she saw a Healer pushing a gurney towards her.

"Thank the Force," she murmured as Anakin lowered her onto the cart.

"I'm Healer Voth," the kindly older man offered, before sinking into a low bow. "We will get your wife changed into a gown, then see where we are with this delivery. If you could wait here for just a moment while your wife changes, we'll get you a room."

Anakin breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thank you," he said gratefully as he shook the man's hand. Anakin smiled at Padmè and gently kissed her. "Everything's going to be alright," he whispered to her.

A nurse droid came to help Padmè into a gown, before setting them up in a room.

"Are you two excited to be having twins?" The nurse asked.

Padmé looked at Anakin, stunned.

"Twins?" she asked softly. The droid bleeped in agreement.

"Why, yes! There's a double heartbeat. There's definitely two. Did you not know?"

Anakin shook his head.

"No, we didn't," he said incredulously.

The droid seemed to chuckle, and left.

Once the other droid had set up a fetal monitor and left, Padmè couldn't help but begin to cry. Anakin sat next to her and held her.

"Tell me," he coaxed gently.

"I'm so scared," she sobbed quietly. "I have this feeling that something is going to go wrong. I'm afraid for our babies."

With the pad of his thumb, Anakin gently wiped her tears away.

"I don't want you to worry. This is a happy moment; the happiest moment of our lives. And now we have _two _babies to look forward too," he whispered.

"But that's the problem; it's all _too_ perfect. What if something happens? What if our babies isn't ready? What if they aren't ok when he gets here? What if -"

"And what if the sky falls tomorrow," he interrupted. He took both of their hands and placed them on her stomach. "We can't control what happens Padmè; that's up to the Force to decide. We have to live for _now_, not fear what _could_ be."

Padmè blinked, her tears spilling over her cheeks once more.

"I just-I feel so helpless. What can I do if I can't even protect our children?"

He smiled at her, and kissed her forehead.

"You'll _both_ be fine, I promise you." He looked around and sighed. "I'm gonna see if I can find a damn doctor. You'll be ok?" he said putting a hand on her cheek. She smiled shakily.

"How could I not be? Especially since you just vowed that we're going to be fine," She replied lightly. He smiled at her once more before turning his back and striding out of the room. She sighed, and placed her hands around the bulge that was their babies.

She was caught off guard as the most intense contraction yet hit her like a ton of bricks. She grasped the rails of the bed and turned her face into the pillow in an attempt not to scream as the feeling ripped her apart.

At that moment, Anakin came back, followed by the Healer.

"Padmè? What's wrong?" he asked worriedly as he rushed to her side and took her hand.

"It… _hurts_," she gasped as the pain made her squeeze his hand as hard as she could. The Healer frowned.

"The contractions shouldn't be this intense so early," he remarked as he glanced at the fetal monitor. "Has your water broken yet?"

Padmè bit her lip and shook her head, gasping as the horribly painful feeling returned.

"Your babies' heart rates aren't doing too well," The Healer remarked grimly. "If it doesn't go up in a few minutes, we'll have to perform a cesarean. "

"A cesarean?" Padmé said in terror, as she looked at her husband helplessly. She could see that the Healer's news had had a profound impact on him, for his usually stony and complacent exterior had been replaced by one of sheer panic.

"Will my wife be all right if that happens?" he asked hesitantly. The Healer took note of the young parents' apprehension and smiled reassuringly.

"That's only the worst case scenario. I'm sure that within a minute or two, the heart rates will return right back within normal range."

And with a cold pat on Padmé's shoulder, he left.

Padmé spoke in a trembling whisper

"Ani, cesareans are serious procedures. Something could go wrong!"

Anakin put a hand on her cheek.

"Nothing will go wrong. The Force would not have allowed us to get this far only for something to happen."

"Yeah, well, the Force works in mysterious ways," Padmé grumbled.

"Hey, have a little faith in me," he lightly teased. Padmé gave a small smile.

"I have _all_ the faith in you," she proclaimed softly.

Anakin heaved a shuddering sigh and laid his head on her rounding belly.

"I love you both so much," he whispered in so soft a voice that Padmé questioned whether or not she had heard right. Biting her lip, she caressed her husband's head as he murmured words of love to their children. At that moment, Healer Voth returned. He glanced at the monitor, and his mouth set into a grim line.

"I don't see much of an improvement, your highness. I will page the OR and let them know that we'll be on our way momentarily."

"Will my husband be able to be with me?" Padmé asked. The Healer shook his head.

"It's general protocol for the husband to stay outside of the delivery room during an emergency cesarean."

Anakin jerked his head up, but remained silent, resting his head on Padmé's bulge. Once the Healer had left, Padmé began to cry.

"Oh Ani, I want you with me," she sobbed quietly. Remaining silent, he quietly kissed her hand.

"Don't be afraid, Padmé. Everything will be alright; I promise you."

They stayed quiet for a moment, and Anakin softly stroked her cheek. It was then that the Healer appeared in full scrubs.

"Are we all set?" he asked.

"I suppose," Padmé said warily. Anakin helped her onto the gurney that Healer Voth had brought with him.

"Can I at least walk with her?" Anakin asked. Healer Voth smiled kindly, and nodded. The medical droid pushing the gurney began to move with great speed.

"I'll be right here when you get back," Anakin assured her, before kissing her with all his might.

"I love you," Padmé said, squeezing his hand and tears forming in her eyes. He smiled at her and gently kissed her forehead.

"This is our stop," Healer Voth exclaimed. Giving his wife a final kiss, Anakin watched as his wife was wheeled inside, feeling a cold knot form in the pit of his stomach as the doors closed with a loud bang.

* * *

After realizing that simply sitting down would cause him to think only of what was occurring behind those doors, Anakin began to pace. Quickly becoming bored, he decided to try and meditate. His master had forced him to meditate once or twice during his training, but had given up quickly. Anakin had heard that the Jedi had used meditation to calm themselves, and he was more than willing to try and settle his nerves. He channeled all his energy into focusing on Padmé and their baby, focusing on all three of them being healthy. He prayed that the Force was listening.

* * *

It seemed like hours. Days. But in reality, Anakin knew that it had only been a few minutes. He didn't know what to do. It seemed like he had done everything to keep his mind off his family, but to no avail. He was quickly becoming more and more agitated. He was going to kill someone. He knew it.

And then, he heard a tiny sound, and his heart caught. A baby's cry. It was tiny, and sounded like any other baby's wail, but he knew instinctively it was that of _his_ baby. It was only a moment before he heard another, forming what was to him the greatest chorus of sounds he had ever heard.

He put his head in his hands, and sobbed.

* * *

It was barely another moment before the doors opened, and Healer Voth entered with a smile.

"Twins! Perfect health, a boy and girl," he exclaimed, clapping Anakin on the back.

"And Padmé?" he asked shakily, hurriedly wiping the tears from his eyes. Healer Voth smiled at him.

"She did _beautifully_. She wants to see you. Room 4B behind those doors."

Anakin leaped up, and ran behind those doors as fast as he could, using his Force senses to guide his way. He didn't even try to hide his excitement from his wife as he burst into the room.

"Padmé," he said softly as he tenderly kissed her brow. "We have twins!"

"I know," Padmé answered in a weak voice. "They're _beautiful_. Our son looks just like you. Have you seen them yet?"

"Not yet. I wanted to come see how you were. It was torture not knowing what was going on. Worse than anything Palpatine ever did to me. I _missed _you."

Padmé smiled and reached a hand up to caress her husband's cheek.

"Thank you so much Ani, for giving me the two most beautiful babies in the galaxy."

Anakin smiled, before saying

"No, Padmé, thank _you._" He kissed her then, long and deep.

Padmé leaned away with a happy sigh, smiling at her husband.

"You have to go see our babies! We do good work you know," she said cheekily. Anakin chuckled.

"Where are they? In the nursery?"

"I don't think so. Healer Voth said he would bring them in so that you could see."

"I can't wait," he said with a smile. A minute or two passed, before a nurse droid came in, pushing two hover cribs.

Anakin couldn't help but gasp. Padmé wasn't kidding; their children _were_ beautiful.

"What are their names?" Anakin asked as he took their daughter into his arms. The baby immediately cuddled closer to him, and Anakin choked back a tear.

"I'm not sure yet. I wanted you to help me. But I've always liked 'Luke' for a boy."

"I like that," Anakin replied. "But what about this little one? I can tell that she's gonna cause us trouble one day."

"I don't know. Do you have a name in mind?"

Anakin thought for a moment, before replying

"Leia. We'll name her Leia."

"I like that," Padmé whispered. "Luke and Leia."

Anakin smiled, and placed a kiss on his daughter's head.

"My princess," he murmured. Leia snuggled closer to her father, yet began to whimper.

"I think she's hungry," Padmé remarked. "I can feed her while you hold Luke." Padmé placed their son in her husband's arms, chuckling at the sight of a Sith Lord holding two newborns. She carefully removed Leia from her husband's grasp, marveling at how alike Anakin and Luke looked.

"He looks just like me," Anakin said quietly.

"He does," Padmé said with a smile. "Exactly like you."

"Are you sure that you didn't order our children from Kamino?" Anakin asked wryly. Padmé raised an eyebrow.

"Well let's see. Other than the fact that I just gave birth to them, no Anakin, I'm _not_ sure."

"Okay, okay!" Anakin exclaimed with a chuckle. Padmé smiled at him, before breaking into a yawn.

"I'm so utterly exhausted," she proclaimed as she leaned her head onto the pillow.

"Well, no surprise there. You _did_ just give birth to twins, as you just reminded me. Do you want the droid to bring them back to the nursery so that you can rest?"

"That would be nice," she replied with another yawn. As Anakin turned to leave, she murmured an "I love you" to him.

"I'll see you in a little while," he replied as he slipped out of the room. And with that, Padmé fell into a deep sleep.

Anakin headed to the nursery and watched as a droid placed them into bassinets. He smiled as he watched them wriggle a bit before settling down to sleep. He placed his hand on the window and spread his fingers on the glass. It was a sign to his children that he would always be there for them, and would protect them no matter what.

A sign that, no matter what, he would always love them. Always.


	14. Home

**Five Days Later**

Despite being thoroughly exhausted, both Anakin and Padmé were awake after being home from the Med Center for two days. It seemed that every time they left their children in the nursery, the twins would begin to scream incessantly. Thus, the two parents decided to place the babies between them on their large bed, and move the babies' bassinettes into their suite. The twins seemed quite content with this arrangement, their mother and father guessed, as they were constantly making little cooing noises, and waving their arms and legs in the air.

"I still can't believe that they're all ours," Anakin mused as he kissed Leia's palm.

"It's all so surreal. What I can't believe is that they're finally here. I felt as though I'd be pregnant forever," Padmé replied with a sigh as she removed a lock of her hair from Luke's grasp. "These two are amazing."

"These two are _perfect_," Anakin proclaimed emphatically. Padmé smiled as she watched her husband play with their children.

"You've given me such a wonderful gift," he said suddenly. "I don't know how I can ever repay you."

Padmé paused, surprised by his sudden statement.

"Marriage isn't about repaying your partner. It's about being there for one another, building a life for one another, for our children, and building a life of trust and commitment," she replied after a moment.

Anakin caressed her cheek.

"I can't thank you enough for giving me my family," he whispered, before pulling her in for a deep kiss. Padmé startled at the sudden contact.

"Oh! My pleasure," she rambled quickly. It seemed that there was something different in his kiss. More…tenderness? She wasn't sure. "Are you ours for the day?" she asked as she hastily changed the subject. Anakin shook his head sadly.

"No, I'll have to leave pretty soon. We're beginning the slave operation on Tatooine. It'll keep me busy for a few weeks at least."

Padmé nodded in understanding.

"Alright. Well, we'll be here," she said, tickling Leia's belly. The baby squealed in delight.

"Believe me, I'd like nothing else than to stay," Anakin remarked as he kissed his daughter. Padmé smiled at him.

"I know."

Anakin paused for a moment.

"You know what? Maybe I will stay," he said thoughtfully.

Padmé sat up suddenly.

"_What_?"

Anakin bit his lip, which, Padmé noted, made him look like a little boy.

"I don't think I'm needed _that_ badly. And the clones have instructions. Besides, I think I'm more needed here."

Padmé's mouth fell open in shock.

"What?" Anakin asked. Padmé shook her head.

"Nothing, it's just…you hardly ever take days off. I mean, yes for two days after the twins were born, but now all of a sudden out of the blue? It's just so…unexpected."

Anakin chuckled.

"Think of it as a whole new me," he remarked with a smile. He turned to his son and gently kissed his foot. Padmé sat in amazement.

"Well…it's a welcome change," Padmé answered, flashing a grin towards her husband. Anakin reached towards her and kissed her hand.

"I'm glad," he whispered. The uncomfortable feeling for Padmé returned. In all honesty, it _was_ great that Anakin was being so caring and attentive; but the change was so rapid and sudden that she almost felt an air of uneasiness whenever she was around him. She glanced around the room, her eyes falling on the twin's bassinettes.

"You know, it really was a blessing in disguise when I couldn't decide between those two bassinettes that day," she said mischievously. Anakin's eyes widened.

"Sith, I'd forgotten about that. It was the longest day of my life, if I recall," he said wearily, as if just the memory exhausted him. Padmé smacked him on the arm playfully.

"Hey, it wasn't _that _bad, Your Highness! And besides, as I recall, shopping wasn't _all_ we did that day," she replied, raising an eyebrow provocatively. She smiled inwardly as her husband blushed.

"Well…no, I guess not," he said admittedly. Padmé grinned triumphantly.

"Told you so," she sing songed. A cloud of lust fell over Anakin's eyes, as he carefully pushed Padmé to the ground, lightly covering her with his body.

"You know, if you weren't so sore from the bacta healing, I'd have my way with you right here," he murmured as he nibbled lightly at her neck. Padmé blushed.

"Oh Ani," she said as she wrapped her arms around his neck. At that moment, Luke let out a wail. Anakin sighed.

"Duty calls, milady," he said as he helped Padmé to her feet. As Padmé went to feed their son, she noticed Anakin looking at her. But as soon as he saw her notice, he hurriedly looked away. Padmé narrowed her eyes in confusion. He was just acting so…_odd _lately. All she could hope was that it was a phase, and that he would return to normal soon. His attentive behavior was beginning to unsettle her.

"I'm gonna take a ride in my speeder," Anakin announced. "I won't be long," he said as he kissed his wife and children. As he left, Padmé bit her lip. Something was going on with her husband. She just wished that she knew what it was.

* * *

Anakin got into his speeder and drove away, allowing his mind to settle. He could no longer deny what had been happening these past few months, and he knew without a doubt, that he was absolutely, positively in love with Padmé. He'd been sure the day the twins were born, and it'd only gotten worse once they brought the babies home. He'd come to realize that he loved absolutely _everything_ about her. Her smell, the way she looked, her heart and generosity, the way she bit her lip when she was thinking or nervous. There were so many countless things that he adored about her, and it was only amplified when he saw her with their children. Even now, his heart ached at being away from her. He knew that this wasn't the way a Sith Lord or Emperor should act, but he couldn't care less. He was truly and completely happy, and had slowly becoming more so ever since Padmé entered his life. She'd given him the two most precious gifts in the galaxy, and she'd been there for him whenever he needed him. She never complained about the way he'd treated her in the beginning, even when he knew that he deserved it. Yes, he definitely regretted the way he treated her when they first moved in together, but he knew that he would make it up to her with the rest of their lives. She accepted the fact that she couldn't change his Sithly ways, and that there would always be terror surrounding him and those he loved. Words couldn't begin to describe how much he loved her. She'd given up everything for him, and he knew she would do it again. He knew that it was time to give back to her. He'd just have to choose the right moment.


	15. Loving

When Anakin returned home an hour later, he found Padmé stretched out on the settee.

"The twins just went down," she told him. "I thought I would try and catch up on some sleep myself." Nonetheless, she stood up and bestowed her husband with a kiss. "Hello, my love," she said with a smile. Anakin buried his face in the crook of her neck, inhaling her flowery scent. From the first moment he met her, he'd always loved her smell. He inhaled deeply before he responded.

"Hello, my wife," he whispered back.

"You're so…attentive today," Padmé said carefully, not wanting to end his gallant overtures. "Is everything all right?"

"I have to tell you something," he said. Padmé's face paled. Even after all they'd been through, that never yielding fear that he was going to leave her still remained. A plethora of scenarios ran through her mind in an instant, and her heart caught.

"Ani, tell me," she demanded worriedly. Anakin took a deep breath.

"You smell…_incredible_," he said lamely.

Padmé looked at him oddly in surprise.

"Oh! Well, thank you," she replied awkwardly. Anakin's fists clenched in anger. He couldn't believe that he'd been too afraid to tell his own wife that he was in love with her. He blew a sigh through his nose and bit his lip. He watched her smile at him, then go and check on the twins.

"Wait," he called to her before he lost his nerve. She turned slowly towards him, looking at him expectantly.

"Ani? Is everything alright?"

"I love you," he blurted out. Padmé went still. Her heart thudded in her chest, and she could swear that she could feel all the blood rushing to her head. She blushed furiously, embarrassed by her husband's words.

"What?" she asked as tears filled her eyes. Anakin moved towards her, stroking her cheek.

"I love you," he said softly. "I love _everything_ about you. You're beautiful, kind, gentle, caring, loving, the mother of my children and I…I love you more than I love to breathe every day."

Padmé was silent.

"Why today, Ani? Why not yesterday, or the day before, or weeks before that? Why do you love me today?" she begged as she began to cry. Anakin took her hands in his, desperate for her to understand.

"I _did_ yesterday, and the day before, and so many before that! I…I couldn't tell you, then. But I can now. You love me, even though I'm a man who's committed countless atrocities against others for no reason other than the fact that I was told to! You're in my very _soul_," he exclaimed as he fell to his knees before her.

Padmé remained silent.

"I don't…I don't know what to say," she faltered. Her heart ached when Anakin looked up at her, heartbreak in his eyes.

"Tell me that you love me," he said as he rose. "Tell me that you'll only be in _my_ bed for the rest of our lives. Tell me that you want me, right now, as much as I want you."

"Ani," Padmé began, not sure of what she was going to say. The words suddenly tumbled from her lips.

"Say it again," she whispered, her fingertips slowly tracing his mouth. Anakin gulped, slowly running his tongue down her finger, and sucking it.

"I love you," he replied in a husky whisper.

"I love you too," she murmured before bringing his head down for a kiss. Anakin groaned into her mouth as she sucked fiercely on his tongue. He reached around her waist, undoing the ties of her gown while she hurriedly removed his pants.

"Are you sure you're okay to…?" Anakin asked. Padmé nodded, pulling his mouth back down to her. Anakin backed them against the wall, wrapping Padmé's legs around his waist. It was then that, for the first time, they consummated their love for one another.

* * *

They lay together, wrapped in a tauntaun skin blanket, enjoying the afterglow of their frenzied coupling.

Padmé sighed in contentment, as she placed soft kisses over Anakin's collarbone.

"This…is nice," Anakin said with a sated smile. He could barely keep his eyes open, so great was his exhaustion. "I'm surprised you didn't wake the twins up with your-"

"Shh!" Padmé hissed. "You're one to talk. I'm surprised your moans didn't send up your entire command!"

Anakin chuckled, pulling her towards him. This was absolute bliss. To hold the mother of his children in his arms, and never let her go.

"I love you," he whispered to her. She smiled at him.

"I love you too," she replied. He kissed her then. It was a kiss the likes of which they'd never shared before. It was one of promise and hope. It told of passion and triumph, and the love that they had for their children. It was a kiss that spoke of what was yet to come.

Eternal, everlasting love.

And that, for him, was more than enough.


End file.
